


Пепел Эдема

by Carri



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:40:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carri/pseuds/Carri
Summary: Они были неразлучны - друзья, соперники, любовники. Пока однажды Саске просто не исчез, не сказав ни слова и оставив Наруто с разбитым сердцем. Что произойдёт когда он вернётся в Коноху спустя пять лет, решив разорвать их связь навсегда? Сможет ли Саске двигаться дальше или снова влюбится? И почему он ушёл прежде?





	1. Счастье в печали

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ashes of Eden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6060799) by [HikarisDream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikarisDream/pseuds/HikarisDream). 



_Ты просто должен выбросить это в озеро, ты же знаешь._

Голубые глаза отвлеклись от поверхности воды, и одним плавным движением он взял в правую руку маленькую безделушку, она крутил в руках снова и снова, перед этим повернувшись лицом к человеку, который так часто отвлекал его от размышлений.

\- Ты же знаешь, что я не могу этого сделать, - сказал он со вздохом, и кольцо в правой руке показалось ему в тысячу раз тяжелее, чем было на самом деле.

Наруто стоял на небольшом мосту и за всё то время, что играл с маленьким золотым кольцом, он думал о том, что бы это было значить, то что он носил его все эти годы. Он задумался о том, чтобы просто выбросить его в озеро, но оказался не в состоянии сделать это в итоге. Слишком много чувств было связано с этой безделушкой, и он до сих пор не потерял надежды, что всё обязательно обернётся к лучшему, даже если бы не следовало.

\- Да, я знаю. Но это не меняет того факта, что ты должен, - ответил другой человек.

Он не улыбался, и его светлые глаза не выдавали никаких эмоций, но Наруто знал, что в глубине души он беспокоит о нём и становится довольно-таки мягким, когда дело доходит до блондина.

\- Это было обещание на всю жизнь, и я не отступаю от своего слова, - сказал Наруто, играя с безделушкой во время разговора, так он делал всегда когда нервничал. Он мог видеть выгнутую бровь Гаары и его ясные зелёные глаза с каким-то вопросительным взглядом.

\- Только для тебя, кажется, - заметил он, шаг шаг в сторону Наруто и опуская взгляд на правую руку молодого человека, в котором крошечное золотое кольцо блестело в свете ближайшего уличного фонаря, освещающего мост на котором они стояли.

На заднем плане Наруто мог слышать музыку и смех, исходящую от праздника в гостинице высокого класса позади. Он пытался заглушить воспоминания о таком же очень похожем отеле и празднике.

\- Тебе больно, - сказал Гаара как ни в чем не бывало, и Наруто сглотнул, когда дыхание перехватило.

\- Я знал, что будет больно, но я обещал приехать. Как я мог вообще пропустить свадьбу Кибы и Хинаты, а? - он ответил с улыбкой, которая никак не клеилась к его губам.

Гаара не смог сдержать неодобрения, он не мог терпеть, когда его другу было больно, как это было сейчас, и с радостью разделался бы с человеком виноватым в страданиях Наруто, но он не мог.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я отвез тебя домой? - он предложил, даже не надеясь, что Наруто соглашается и позволяет оторвать себя от пейзажа, который вызывал так много непрошеных воспоминаний.

\- Нет, всё нормально. Мне просто нужно подышать свежим воздухом и всё, - сказал Наруто, стараб перестать играть с безделушкой, которая значительна для него всё в мире и в тоже время ничего.

\- Какая разница? Просто дай мне знать если ... ну ... если ты захочешь вернуться домой, - Гаара вздохнул и покачал головой.

\- Знаешь же, что это время для меня просто повод выпить. Я не собираюсь портить такой значимый для Хината и Кибы день, немного текилы и коктейль поднимут моё настроения, чтобы отпраздновать, - Наруто смущённо улыбнулся, потирая затылок.

\- Ты думаешь это хорошая идея? Напиться? - спросил Гаара, поймав Наруто за запястье, когда тот собирался пойти в отель.

\- Я ничего не говорил о пьянке, Гаара. Я просто не хочу портить всем хорошее настроение и дуться весь вечер, - пояснил он, выворачивая руку из стальной хватки Гаары почти до боли.

Он знал, что Гаара беспокоит о нём, и ценил это, но он так же знал и о грубости внутри этого человека, и всё равно не мог уйти. Наруто никогда не боялся этой стороны Гаары. Он знал, как общаться со своим лучшим другом и верил в его способности контролировать себя. Они знали друг друга уже пять лет, но Наруто никогда не верил, что он может так хватать человека во время конфликта. Это знание помогало ему оставаться спокойным, даже зная, что на запястьях к утру появятся синяки.

\- Я не собираюсь позволять ему досаждать вас даже в сотни миль от сюда, - закон Гаара, отпустив Наруто, который потирал чувствительный кожу на запястье правой руки.

\- Я буду осторожен и разумен, я обещаю, - сказал Наруто с улыбкой на губах. Лицо Гаары смягчилось, когда он скрестил руки на груди.

\- Слишком много обещаний за один вечер, - его голос все еще звучал бесчувственно, но Наруто знал, что их и не было под этой редко исчезающей, бесстрастной маской.

Наруто пожал плечами и засунул руки в карманы своего костюма.

\- До сих пор я сдерживал их все, - сказал он, зная, что Гаара понимает насёк на то первое обещание о котором они говорили вечером. Он не нарушал свои обещания более пяти лет, хотя знал, что встреть он Гаару при других обстоятельствах, они вдвоем могли бы стать чем-то большим, чем просто лучшими друзьями. Однако, сердце Нарутоменло другому человеку, но пока была хоть малейшая надежда на лучшее, он не нарушил обещание, как сделал это восемь лет назад.

\- Это точно. Давай вернёмся внутрь, пока Киба не послал собак, чтобы найти нас, - Наруто улыбнулся своему лучшему другу, перед тем как покинуть мост и вернуться в отель.

Внутри было однозначно теплее, и Наруто снял куртку, оставшись только в оранжевой рубашке с черным галстуком. Гаара с другой стороны даже не чувствовал себя неловко в своей формальной одежде. Иногда Наруто удивлялся, ка к людям могут быть настолько сдержаны, но потом он вспоминал другого человека, такого же идеального как Гаара. Эта мысль отдалась болью в груди, и у него перехватило дыхание в горле.

Он подошёл к барной стойке и заказал джин-тоник, надеясь что алкоголь поможет ему расслабиться и заставит забыть все неприятные воспоминания их прошлого. Или лучше воспоминания, которые были очень даже приятными в то время и оказались неприятными только сейчас, спустя пять лет, переигрывая их в своей голове. Он наслаждался вкусом напиток на языке и повернулся, чтобы найти Кибу, который уже шёл к нему.

\- Эй, вот ты где, приятель! Я думал ты уже ушёл домой, - сказал он, но его голос был невнятным.

\- Неет, конечно нет. Я бы никогда не ушёл, должным образом не отпразновав с тобой и Хинатой. Я так рад за вас, ребята, - ответил Наруто с широкой улыбкой на лице, скрытая всё, что творилось в его голове.

\- Ты делаешь это по крайней мере лучше, чем он, - проворчал Киба, указывая на красивое темноволосого мужчину со светлыми глазами, стоявшего в конце комнаты, скрестив руки на груди с кислой миной. Наруто пожал плечами при виде него, хотя ему было жалко Хинату, потому что этот человек - ее брат.

\- Никто никогда не был достаточно хорош для неё, скажет Неджи, если вы спросите его. Так что не позволяйте ему испортить такой день.

\- Я не беспокоюсь об этом, но думаю, что Хината переживает. Никто из ее семьи не пришёл, но и он продолжает смотреть так, будто кто-то помочился ему в пиво, - Киба сделал еще один глоток из бокала

\- Может быть кто-то должен, - послышался голос Гаары с другой стороны Наруто. Он повернул голову и улыбнулся. Никто не мог предугадать, будет ли его предложение воспринято в шутку или Гаара действительно говорил всерьез.

\- Привет Киба, ты не видел моих брата и сестру? - спросил Гаара, держа газировку. Кто-то должен оставаться трезвым, чтобы как минимум убедиться, что один из блондин найдет свой дом сегодня и не заблудится по дороге.

\- Думаю я видел Темари, танцующей с Шикамару, а Канкуро пытался достать DJ, чтобы поставить что-то свое вместо это «романтики». Видимо он забыл, что он на свадьбе, - Киба ответил, подав светловолосому бармену знак, что он хотел бы еще выпивки для себя, а так же ещё джин-тоника для Наруто.

\- Пойду уведу Канкуро от DJ. Но я предупреждаю тебя Киба, если Наруто напьется, я уж точно позабочусь о том, что твоя невеста будет весьма не удовлетворена брачной ночью, - сказал он, кинув последний взгляд на пояс Кибы и покинув двух мужчин, чтобы найти свою проблему, зовущуюся братом.

\- Он ведь не это имел ввиду, не так ли? - спросил Киба, его голос был слишком высок.

\- Ты не должен делать ставку на то, что это шутка. Но не волнуйся, я большой мальчик и знаю, что делаю, - хмыкнул Наруто и сделал глоток своего нового напитка.

Киба кивнул с облегчением, прежде чем повернулся к чрезмерно энергичным Рок молодости, который только что появился рядом с ними и решил, что жених должен танцевать с невестой поддерживая дух молодости.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Наруто уставился на свой напиток. Он пытался не думать о прошлом весь вечер и раньше успешно блокировал все воспоминания о самых счастливых днях жизни, что теперь представляли из себя лишь слабый проблеск. Он допил остатки напитка за один раз и заказал еще один, зная, что он обещал Гааре не напиваться, но оказавшись не в состоянии сдерживать воспоминания о прошлом, оставаясь трезвым.

\- Гаара собирается надрать тебе задницу, когда найдет тебя вырубившимся в баре, - сказал Шикамару, внезапно появившись за его спиной и занимая место рядом с Наруто.

\- Я уверен, что он сделает это. Но я думаю стоит рискнуть, - ответил Наруто и ухмыльнулсянене рядом. - А ты разве не должен танцевать с Темари?

\- Неее, она помогает Гааре с Канкуро. Послушайте, что мне нравится. Слишком проблематично, если ты спросишь меня.

\- Бедный Канкуро. Гаара и Темари сделают этот вечер самым трудным для него, - сказал Наруто с усмешком, прежде чем сделать большой глоток джин-тоника.

\- И ты? Напиваясь, чтобы держать своих демонов в страхе?

Наруто вздохнул. Никто не мог ничего скрыть от Шикамару, который казалось всегда всех видел насквозь своим аналитическим умом.

\- Наверное. Но это всё-таки лучше, чем быть мрачным весь вечер. Кибе и Хинате так много времени требовалось, чтобы наконец придти к этому событию. Я хочу отпраздновать этот день без воспоминаний о своей собственной свадьбе, которая тянет меня вниз.

\- Ты никогда не думал позвонить ему? Я имею ввиду, что он не за пределами твоей досягаемости, он просто уехал из Токио без объяснений.

\- Да, и это проблема. Он так и не объяснил, почему он уехал, не отвечал на письма, которые я посылал ему, и к тому времени я понял, что он не вернётся, а я слишком боялся ответа и причин, - голубые глаза смотрели на дно стакана, как будто В нём были все ответы на вопросы, которые Наруто повторял себе снова и снова в течении последних пяти лет.   
Почему он ушёл? Я сделал что-то не правильно? Почему он не объясняет? Я обидел его? И самое главное: он когда-нибудь вернётся?

\- Эй, ты слушаешь? - Шикамару помахал перед лицом Наруто, заставляю его выйти из своих мыслей.

\- Ах, прости, немного отвлёкся, - ответил Наруто с извиняющейся улыбкой.

\- Я сказал, что ты должен поговорить с ним. Заставить его объяснить, так чтобы вы смогли найти дальше и жить потом своей жизнью. Ты был бы свободен от него и от мучительного вопроса, почему он оставил тебя после всех тех лет, которые вы были вместе, - объяснил Шикамару. С тех пор как его бывший наставник Асума умер, этот человек звучал как голос разума, заставляя Наруто задуматься о том, как расправиться с дерьмом в своей жизни. Шикамару всегда прав, призывая к ответственности.

\- Знаешь что? А я сделаю это! Буду звонить за помощью, если это нужно и заставлю его объяснить, почему этот ублюдок бросил меня, а затем я найду себе партнера, который не будет мудаком и не будет убегать, не сказав ни слова, - согласился Наруто, опуская свой стакан, - А теперь Я должен найти Сакуру и спросить у неё разрешения на танец.

Шикамару слегка улыбнулся и кивнул, радуясь, что Наруто вернулся к своему обычному буйному поведению. Его редко можно было видеть задумчивым, но сегодня кто мог обвинить его? Шикамару помнил свою свадьбу Наруто слишком хорошо, постоянная улыбка и радость, излучаемая им. Кто бы мог подумать, что всё закончится разбитым сердцем?

***

 

\- Хэй, Сакура-чан! Думаешь Ли откажитесь от своей идеи, и позволишь ли ты мне один танец с тобой? - спросил Наруто девушку с розовыми волосами, сидящую за одним из богато украшенных столов гостей свадьбы.

Сакура улыбнулся, казалось даже с облегчением, потому что он был в таком хорошем настроении.

\- Конечно он будет сожалеть, если не хочет провести ночь на диване ... снова. Пошли! - сказала она, хихикая и взявшись за руки с Наруто, они пошли на танцпол. DJ не изменил своего выбора музыки до сих пор, подтверждая, что попытки Канкуры были тщетны. Наруто улыбнулся Сакуре, когда они вышли на танцпол. Оба знали, что Наруто немного неуклюж, да и не лучший танцор, но ни один из них об этом не думал. Сакура просто хотела, чтобы ее лучший друг хорошо провел время, а Наруто уже видел себя величайшим танцором, который когда-либо жил, не смотря на то, что Сакура избегала его шагов, чтобы он случайно не наступил ей на ноги.

Танец со своей школьной подругой поднял Наруто настроение больше, чем любые напитки. Впервые за весь день он забыл о всех причинах, от которых ему было грустно и больно. Сакура была одним из самых близких друзей почти всю свою жизнь, или с тем пор как он перерос свою детскую влюбленность в возрасте четырнадцати лет, и тогда же он обнаружил, что больше интересуется мальчиками, чем девочками. Когда это случилось, то обоим стало легче и вся неловкость ушла, а Сакура и Наруто стали настоящими близкими друзьями. Наруто любил ее почти как сестру, и он был бесконечно благодарен, что знал ее.

Сакуре же требовалось больше времени, чтобы преодолеть свои подростковые увлечения, но как только она узнала правду о парне, в которой была влюблена, всё стало блаженно легко между ними, и Сакура была свободна, чтобы наконец то найти то, кто ответил бы на ее чувства взаимно. Наруто был более чем счастлив учиться вместе с ней и своим первым парнем в средней школе. И он был вынужден признать, что поступление вместе с ними Рока Ли стало для него неожиданностью. Но Наруто был рад за двух своих друзей, даже не смотря на то, что их взаимные чувства были вызовом для всех сверстников.

Сейчас, танцуя с Сакурой и обнимая ее, а так же пытаясь не наступать ей на ноги, Наруто чувствовал себя в безопасности, будто ничего не изменилось с тех времен, когда они были подростками. Ее светло-зеленые глаза светились теплом, и она смеялась над ним, держась за его плечо одной рукой.

\- Ты действительно не умеешь танцевать, Наруто, но это в любом случае весело, - произнесла она, слегка задыхаясь и откинув голову назад, пытаясь освободить лицо от выбившейся прядки волос.

\- Эй, ты знала во что ввязываешься, - Наруто присоединился к своему смеху, чувствуя себя свободным и взволнованным.

Сакура улыбнулась и сделала шаг ближе к нему, но когда музыка изменилась, то Наруто остановился - X Forever Love. Наруто любил эту песню и ненавидел одновременно. Он танцевал под неё раньше с кем-то другим. Кем-то, кто бросил его и оставил сломанным. Сакура почувствовала изменение его настроения и сократила расстояние между ними, заставляя двигаться медленнее.

\- Не позволяй ей влиять на тебя, Наруто. Отпусти старые воспоминания и давай создают новые сегодня. В следующий раз когда ты услышишь эту песню, я хочу чтобы ты думал об этом танце со мной, понял? - прошептала она ему на ухо, и он чувствовал ее теплое дыхание на своей коже и низ заботливый голос. Она действительно была ему как сестра.

Не употребляя ни слова, он завоёвывает душу и пыляет себя, когда он чувствует ее в объятиях и запах ее духов.   
Через некоторое время старые воспоминания исчезло из его сознания, и к тому времени когда песня закончилась, Наруто чувствовал себя более спокойным и расслабленным.

\- Чувствуешь себя лучше? - спросила Сакура, ее рука лежала у него на плече.

\- Да, лучше. Спасибо, Сакура-чан.

\- Ты знаешь, что он не стоит твоих слёз, верно?

\- Гаара продолжает говорить тоже самое. Но всё в порядке, правда. Это было только небольшое воспоминание, не о чем беспокоиться, - к концу фразы Наруто вернулся к своей обычной счастливой улыбке, голубые глаза светились жизнью и озорством.

\- Хорошо, я тогда найду Ли прежде чем он бросит кому-нибудь вызов и заставит отжиматься или что-то подобное, - увидев лучшего друга в хорошем настроении, Сакура удовлетворенно кивнула.

\- Правильно. Я попробую найти Гаару, чтобы помочь ему с Канкуро, - сказал Наруто и кивнул Сакуре, прежде чем покинул танцпол.

По пути к бару он столкнулся с красивой девушкой, одетой во всё белое. Ее платье было целомудренным, но элегантным и идеально подслешением тонкой фигуре. Светлые глаза смотрели с нежностью на него в то время, когда она заправляла прядь темно-синих волос за ухо с легким румянцем на щеках - Хината. Она была влюблена в Наруто в средней школе, и очень многие пытались убедить его принять приглашение на свидание от Кибы, который любил ее на закон многих лет, но никак не может заставить себя пригласить ее на свидание.

\- Наруто-кун, - прошептала она робко с небольшой улыбкой на губах.

\- Привет, Хината-чан, - сказал он, смотря в ее глаза; Она была красивой и счастливой невестой. Он был рад видеть ее такой в день свадьбы. Еще в школе он чувствовал себя в разы хуже, потому что не было ли это, если бы ему нравились девушки, он бы влюбился бы в нее, но к сожалению его сердце, , Почти десять лет спустя она выходит замуж за мужчину, которого она любит, а он оглядывается на пять лет одиночества и всё равно рад за нее.

\- Ты отлично выглядишь! Кибе действительно повезло, - добавил он с улыбкой.

Она сделала шаг вперед и крепко обняла его.

\- Спасибо, Наруто-кун, - сказала она своим нежным голосом. Наруто тихо вздохнул, обнимая ее и поглаживая по спине, успокаивая.

\- Я не сделал ничего, чтобы ты смог благодарить меня, - сказал он, не отпуская. Он знал, что сильно обидел ее в средней школе, над абсолютно безразличным, утонув в чувствах к нему.

\- Но я хочу поблагодарить за то, что ты рядом со мной, когда моя семья не одобряет Кибу и меня. Ты дал мне силы, чтобы пройти через всё это - быть с ним, даже если это означает, что я не особо лажу со своей семьей, - пояснила она, ее голос был грустным.

\- Вот для чего нужны друзья, - сказал Наруто, отступая от нее, теперь одной рукой опираясь на ее плечо.

\- Ты самый лучший. Спасибо. Я надеюсь это не слишком болезненно для тебя.

\- Я в порядке. Прошло восемь лет с тех пор, и возможно мы были слишком молоды, чтобы найти настоящую любовь, которая будет длиться вечно. Это была всего лишь красивая мечта.

\- Мне жаль. Я не должна была ...

— Всё в порядке. Перестань беспокоиться, Хината. Я хочу найти Гаару сейчас, а ты пойдешь, найдешь своего мужа и будешь танцевать с ним. Наслаждайся каждой секундой сегодняшнего дня, это лучший день в вашей жизни, — сказал он слишком широко улыбаясь, прежде чем отпустить её плечо и оставить, чтобы она смогла найти Кибу.

Однако вместо того чтобы искать Гаару, как он сказал Хинате и Сакуре, Наруто направился прямо к бару и заказал самый сладкий напиток из тех, которые были. Он начал пить джин-тоник несколько лет назад, пытаясь доказать, что он любит не только приторное. Но сегодня он хотел избавиться от всех воспоминаний, связанных с человеком, которому он доказывал, что любит не только сладкое. Сладкие напитки были тогда.

Он сел, потягивая напиток и чувствуя, что его сознание угасает. Чуть позже он поднял глаза на бармена. Насколько Наруто знал, мужчина работал полный день в этой гостинице. Ему было около двадцати лет, со светлыми волосами и ярко-голубыми глазами, ну по крайней мере с один глазом, второй был спрятан за длинной прядью волос, скрывающей почти половину лица.

— Эй, хм, — Наруто взглянул на бейджик мужчины. — Дейдара, что это за коктейль? — он указал на напиток перед собой и неловко потёр затылок.

— Он называется «сладкое искушение», — ответил бармен по имени Дейдара

— Ну это конечно самое подходящее название, — усмехнулся Наруто, поигрывая трубочкой.

— Почему? Потому что ты ищешь искушение или что-нибудь сладкое? — спросил Дейдара игривым и в то же время кокетливым тоном. Он был удивлен.

— Может сразу всё, — ответил Наруто, делая глоток и аккуратно облизывая трубочку по кругу. Коктейль действительно был слишком сладким, и всё это время он чувствовал себя непослушным ребенком, который ворует запрещенные фрукты, хотя родители сказали что сейчас время овощей.

— Я могу помочь с искушением, — пока Дейдара продолжал говорить, он написал что-то на бумажной салфетке и передал ее Наруто. — Его зовут Сасори. Я работал с ним раньше. Если ты до сих пор ищешь искушение, то позвони ему, — добавил он, подмигнув единственным видимым глазом.

Наруто взял салфетку и посмотрел на номер телефона, написанный на нём. Что ему делать с ним? Действительно ли он ищет искушение? Ну, он обычно был общительным человеком. Он любил взаимодействовать с другими людьми и знакомиться с новыми, и если бы не влюбился бы так сильно в раннем возрасте, он с удовольствием бы посещал бары и сталкивался с соблазном.

— Единственный способ избавиться от искушения — поддаться ему, —сказал Дейдара, наблюдая как Наруто повернул салфетку в руке.

— Ты это только что выдумал?

— Нет. Больше того, это искусство. "Портрет Оскара Уайльда Дориана Грея". — объяснил ему бармен с усмешкой, одновременно качая головой, упрекая Наруто якобы в невежестве, когда он дошел до классической литературы.

— Ты разбираешься в литературе? — посмеиваясь спросил Наруто, ему было интересно. Потому что этот молодой человек выглядел модно со своей странной прической и черной подводкой, что он даже не заподозрил бы, что он настолько грамотен.

— Не в литературе, а в искусстве. Это большая разница, блондин.

— Конечно, — рассмеялся Наруто. Он действительно думал, что парень был странным, но не в плохом смысле, просто эксцентричный. — Если ты так интересуешься искусством, то почему работаешь барменом в отеле?

— Я специализировался в искусстве, но это занимает много времени и прежде чем стать владельцем галереи, человек должен на что-то жить хотя бы, — объяснил Дейдара и пожал плечами, меняя пустой стакан Наруто на полный.

— Спасибо, — сказал Наруто, смотря на напиток. Он знал, что выпил уже больше чем нужно, чувствуя головокружение, но он не беспокоился. Дейдара снова пожал плечами, прежде чем повернулся к человеку, которого Наруто не знал, чтобы принять заказ.

После этого Наруто выпил свой второй «сладкий соблазн» и стал радостно болтать с Чоджи, который пытался держать полную тарелку еды на коленях, слушая поток невнятных слов Наруто про то, что Темари и Гааре удалось вернуться в бар. Они видимо убедились, что их пьяный брат отстал от бедного DJ, который конечно не ставит « Dir en Grey» на свадьбе, а придерживается того что Канкуро называет «Песни и саундтреки из Дневники-Вампира»

В баре Гаара взглянул на своего пьяного лучшего друга, пытаясь определить стоит ли его бить или нет. Наруто обещал не напиваться, и он как правило был человеком слова, но сегодня было слишком много спиртного даже для такого радостного человека как он. Гаара мог бы посочувствовать.

Он боялся этого дня из-за Наруто с тех пор, как они получили приглашения. Хинате и Кибе потребовалось много времени, чтобы образовать эту связь и быть сильными, чтобы не прогнуться под давлением семьи Хьюга. Сходство между свадьбой Кибы и Хинаты с собственной свадьбой Наруто было слишком велико, чтобы игнорировать. И Гаара знал, что этот день будет сложным для его лучшего друга и не стоит его обвинять в том, что он смог отвлечься от собственных мыслей с помощью выпивки. Он просто убедится, что Наруто доберется до дома и не будет наутро страдать от похмелья.

— Хэй, Наруто. Пришло время отвезти тебя домой. Ты уже достаточно повеселился, — сказал Гаара, сделав глоток из бокала Наруто, который Дейдара заменил пару минут назад, и напиток был противным на вкус. — Это мерзко! Как ты можешь это пить? Слишком сладко!

— Да, в этом и весь смысл, понимаешь? Чем слаще, тем лучше. Прямо как я! — Наруто возбужденно рассмеялся.

— Меня не волнует насколько ты сладкий, но я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты добрался до постели — только это, — Гаара поднял бровь.

— Но Гаара, Чоджи и мне весело. Я не хочу домой, — пожаловался Наруто, размахивая стаканом в руке, даже не беспокоясь что может расплескать его содержимое.

— Вы сможете провести весело время в следующий раз. Сейчас мы едем домой, и ты будешь спать, — Гаара сказал это таким голосом, что не осталась места никаким обсуждениям и Наруто проглотил свои возражения, а бледные руки сомкнулись на его запястьях.

— Да, да. Я иду, — вздохнул Наруто, чуть ли не спотыкаясь, когда он попытался встать с табурета. Но Гаара поймал его и неодобрительно покачал головой.

— Ты едва стоит на ногах.

— Эй, я не настолько пьян! Давай я отвезу тебя домой, — усмехнулся Наруто, ища ключи от машины в карманах.

— О нет, мы идём домой. Ты не в состоянии сесть за руль, — Гаара забрал ключи из рук Наруто, чтобы убедиться, что тот точно не воспользуется своей машиной.

Другой мужчина надулся, но всё равно отдал ключи. Он знал, что лучше не спорить с Гаарой в таких случаях, и он действительно был слишком пьян, чтобы придумать хоть какие-то аргументы.

***

 

Воздух снаружи был свежим и прохладным, но не морозным, и Гаара был доволен этой прохладной погодой. Наруто положил руку на плечо лучшего друга и усмехнулся.

— Знаешь что? Ты самый лучший друг!

— Да что угодно. Ты пьян.

— Нееееет. Я серьезно. Ты никогда не подводил меня. Всегда волнуешься. Ты не отказался от меня без всяких объяснений, — последние слова были сказаны шепотом, и впервые этой ночью Гаара мог слышать боль в голосе Наруто. Он прятал эти эмоции ради Хинаты и Кибы, но алкоголь расслабил не только его язык, но и чувства, он уже не мог игнорировать прошлое, которое пытался забыть на протяжении пяти лет. Обычно он был в состоянии держать эти чувства взаперти и просто продолжать жить, но сегодня всё было по-другому.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, — ответил Гаара, его голос был спокойным и ровным. Они уже почти добрались до дома Наруто, поэтому осталось совсем немного до того, как он пойдет спать.

— Ты думаешь он вернётся? — спросил Наруто, тяжело опираясь на Гаару, который одной рукой обхватил лучшего друга за талию.

— Я не знаю. Но если он сделает это, я надеюсь у него будут очень веские основания для того, что он сделал. Иначе мне придётся сломать ему пару костей, — ответил Гаара серьезно.

Наруто хмыкнул.

— Встань в очередь. Сакура обещает это уже последние пять лет.

— Да, она пугает иногда.

— Говорит самый страшный человек, которого я когда-либо встречал.

Гаара поднял бровь, ища в карманах Наруто ключи от квартиры, пока они стояли на ступенях перед дверью.

— Перестань лапать меня, — хихикнул Наруто.

— Я не лапаю тебя. Я ищу ключи, черт, — Гаара казался немного раздраженным, но в конце концов он нашел то, что искал и открыл дверь. Он знал этот дом достаточно хорошо, чтобы найти все что нужно и отвести друга в постель, не включая свет.

Пока Наруто отправился в ванную, Гаара проверил занавески, чтобы убедиться, что пробуждение друга будет комфортным настолько насколько это могло быть возможным после пьянки.  
Через несколько минут слегка покачиваясь Наруто появился в спальне, одетый в ужасную оранжевую футболку и зеленые боксеры.

— О, черт. Я так устал, — пробормотал он.

— Скоро станет полегче. Это была долгая ночь, — ответил Гаара, поставив стакан воды на тумбочку.

— Эй, Гаара, бармен Дейдара подсунул мне номер одного из своих друзей, — пискнул Наруто и сел на край двуспальной кровати.

— Ты в любом случае не собирался ему звонить, так зачем говорить об этом мне?

Наруто пожал плечами, смотря теперь грустно.

— Все говорят мне отпустить прошлое и двигаться дальше. Возможно я должен сделать это. Он не вернётся — это то, что вы думаете. Что если ты прав? Я должен сохранить этот номер и позвонить парню.

Гаара терпеливо покачал головой.

— Ты должен идти спать, — он схватил одеяло и пихнул Наруто на матрас, окутывая его.

— Да, мам, — надулся Наруто.

— Я ухожу сейчас. Вернусь около полудня, чтобы убедиться, что ты в порядке, — взглянув на друга в последний раз, Гаара вышел из спальни и закрыл за собой дверь.

Наруто наблюдал как он уходит, а потом уткнулся лицом в мягкую подушку. Комната закружилась, и он подтвержден себя плохо. В попытке прекратить тошноту он закрыл глаза и попытался успокоить дыхание. Лежа на мягкой кровати в темноте, Наруто погружался в сон. Он тяжело вздохнул, зная, что его мысли будут только об одном человеке, он всегда думал о нем ночью, перед тем как уснуть.

-Саске ... - прошептал он, как его разум погрузился в блаженное небытие.


	2. Истина во лжи

Это было в 7:30 субботним утром, когда Учиха Саске вошёл в свой офис с кофе в руках, готовый к очередному паршивому дню в Национальном Банке Учих, сокращенно НБУ.

— Ах, Учиха-сан, только что звонили по поводу встречи в 9.30. Он заболел и просил перенести встречу, — сказала его секретарь Карин, когда он, как обычно мрачный, проходил мимо ее стола. Он остановился перед ней, рассчитывая, что она сообщит что-то ещё и взглянул на неё бездонными глазами цвета оникса. Рыжеволосая девушка передала ему папку с бумагами. 

— Вы приехали из Сингапура раньше чем мы предполагали, и поэтому я подумала, что эти документы могут пригодиться, — сказала она ему прямо и профессионально.  
Она начала работать в НБУ ещё до того как Саске вошёл в финансовый отдел пять лет назад, и стала его личным помощником сразу. Теперь она знала о всех его деловых партнерах, проектах; она отвечала за рабочий график, а так же устраивала деловые встречи в ресторанах. Хотя она ничего не знала о его личной жизни. В действительности он был прекрасным, красивым, умным и богатым человеком, но это было то, что о нём знал почти каждый в стране.

За те пять лет, которые она работает с ним, у мужчины не было ни одного свидания, и он не посещал мероприятия, не связанные с работой. Он никогда не просил заказать частный столик или купить билеты в кино. Казалось, что у Саске нет личной жизни, и он жил только на благо компании. Он приходил пораньше каждое утро, шесть дней в неделю и не выходил раньше восьми или девяти вечера. Даже его старший брат, который много работал, выходил раньше.

— Хн, я буду в своем кабинете, готовиться к презентации в полдень. Меня не беспокоить, конечно если только город не начнет гореть, — сказал Саске, взяв папку в руки.

Каруи понимающе кивнула.

— Как пожелаете, Учиха-сан. Но ваш отец просил вас явиться в родовое поместье после встречи.

— Скажи ему, что я буду там после работы, — ответил Саске перед тем как открыл дверь в свой кабинет, не оглядываясь назад, и закрывая за собой дверь.

Бессознательно он скользнул рукой в карман своего дорогого пиджака, чувствуя маленькую коробочку, которая, он знал, всегда лежала там, ведь он носил ее с собой всегда куда бы не пошёл.

Было забавно то, сколько могла значить такая маленькая вещица для человека. С тех пор как он приехал в Токио, он чувствовал желание прикоснуться к этой коробочке, как минимум раз в день. Без нее он чувствовал, что его жизнь была всего лишь сном, но чувствуя очертания этой коробочки, он вспоминал о счастье, которое он когда-то испытывал, по крайнем мере в течении нескольких лет своей жизни.

Он отпустил коробочку и провел рукой по уложенным волосам, черные пряди челки спереди и "утиная прическа" сзади, когда он сел в дорогое кожаное кресло, упершись головой в спинку. У него ужасно болела голова, и хотелось просто остаться сегодня в постели, но он будучи ответственным человеком, все таки дошел до работы.

После того, как он разложил папки и план сегодняшнего рабочего дня на столе из красного дерева, он взялся за небольшую коробочку, которую всегда старался держать поблизости и по возможности открытой. Там, посреди бархатной набивки, лежало крошечное золотое кольцо, Саске так и не надевал его за последние пять лет, по крайней мере на публике. Каждый раз, когда ему было одиноко в его роскошных апартаментах, он открывал коробочку и вынимал кольцо, чтобы надеть его, вспоминая всё, что он принес в жертву в попытке поступить правильно. Кольцо по прежнему великолепно подходило, скользя по пальцу, и он медленно повернул руку, взглянув на золотое кольцо. Это было его самое ценное владение, хотя здесь в Токио, только Итачи знал, что он официально владел ею. Он никому не сказал, что у него есть обручальное кольцо, после того как он оставил Коноху и Наруто позади.

Никто не должен знать, что он сделал. Он жалеет о своем решении? Нет, это был единственный способ исправить ситуация в то время. Он упустил Наруто? Да, в тот день. Но он сделал бы это снова, если бы это значило, что человек, которого он любит, смог бы найти истинное счастье. Саске пожертвовал своим будущим, чтобы убедиться, что Наруто один. Вздохнув, он стянул кольцо с пальца и закрыл коробочку, чтобы снова положить в карман, где она была поблизости и в безопасности.

На самом деле, Саске особо не чувствовал себя работоспособным в тот день, но он был Учиха, а Учиха всегда выполняют свой долг, даже если это означало изучить массу бумаг о возможных финансовых партнерах и перспективных инвестициях —  
потому что именно это было его работой. В то время как Итачи стал руководителем всех инвестиций, связанных с фондовым рынком, Саске был начальником отдела финансовых партнеров и пуско-наладочных инвестиций. Ни один из братьев не достиг вершины карьерного роста до сих пор, но они оба имели потенциал, чтобы в один прекрасный день совместно возглавить НБУ.

Опять запуская руку в свои темные волосы, он раскрыл папку, лежащую перед ним, и начал рассматривать бизнес-план одного из их потенциально финансируемых стартапов двух молодых людей. Разработка программного обеспечения для школ, а также учителей, помогающая им в планировании уроков и управлении школой. Если идея удастся, это может изменить как жизнь преподавателей и студентов, так и министерств. Проект был перспективным, но пока им двоим не хватало нужных контактов правительственным чиновников для продвижения своей новой программы.С небольшим толчком от одной влиятельной компании, они могли бы сделать много денег, особенно если им удастся получить эксклюзивные контракты.

Саске чувствовал себя вполне уверенным, ведь его отец одобрил бы такие инвестиции, если два парня действительно серьезны, и готовы согласиться на условия "УНИВЕРСАЛБАНКА". Ему придется пригласить двух мужчин на ужин, чтобы обсудить насколько хорошо развито их программное обеспечение и насколько надёжными были сами они.

***

 

Около десяти часов резкий стук в дверь прервал подготовку Саске к своей встрече в полдень и с кучей других начинающих предпринимателей. 

— Я сказал, не беспокоить меня сегодня, — произнёс он достаточно громко, чтобы быть услышанным через закрытую дверь. 

Тот, кто ждал снаружи, казалось, не слышал распоряжений Саске и вошел в комнату.

Учиха Итачи был на несколько лет старше своего брата, и имел длинные темные волосы, связанные в свободный хвост, но как и Саске имел глаза цвета глубокого оникса.

— Я вижу, стандартные правила не распространяются на тебя, брат, — заявил Саске, наблюдая, как Итачи подошел поближе и занял место перед столом Саске.

— Ах, твое настроение такое же хорошее, как и всегда, младший брат, — ответил Итачи с ухмылкой, сложив руки поверх темно-красного дерева, столкнувшись взглядом с Саске.

— У меня встреча в полдень, чего ты хочешь? — спросил младший брат.

Итачи иногда имел привычку злить своего младшего брата, игнорируя каждый вопрос, темный взгляд и отрешенное отношение Саске к нему, борясь с его спокойным добродушием, хотя он знал, что Саске имел полное право раздражаться.

— Что? Я не могу увидеть своего младшего брата? — спросил он в ответ.

Саске только закатил глаза и откинулся на спинку кресла, одной рукой бессознательно играя с ручкой. Это был знак для Итачи, что он как-то задел Саске за живое, хотя он просто хотел поговорить.

— Так ты прервал мою работу просто ради болтовни?

— Ах, не совсем. Я знаю, что это не лучшее время, но я хотел поговорить о сегодняшнем ужине, — признался наконец Итачи. Саске поднял одну бровь в вопросе. Он действительно не слишком часто навещать своих родителей, но это не такое редкое явление для Итачи, чтобы внезапно заговорить с ним об этом. Было что-то ещё.

— Насчет ужина? Почему? Дядя Мадара снова решил придти? Если да, мне нужно придумать хороший предлог, чтобы не появляться там, — сказал Саске, пытаясь казаться впечатлённым серьезным тоном Итачи.

— Нет, младший брат, к счастью, дядя Мадара снова не придет. Он предпочитает оставаться в сельской местности. Проблема на самом деле может быть с отцом, —  
голос Итачи не выражал никаких эмоций, но Саске мог бы догадаться, что что-то беспокоило его в отношении отца, если он зашел так далеко, что даже предупреждает его заранее.

— Чего он хочет? — спросил он, подозрительно разглядывая старшего брата.

— Я думаю, что у него есть просьба к тебе. Он хочет, чтобы ты женился, Саске, —пояснил Итачи, прежде чем снова затих, ожидая реакции своего младшего брата.

Саске сидел в кресле неподвижно и не знал, что думать. Он ведь уже женат на любви всей своей жизни. Для этого человека, он пожертвовал своим личным счастьем, чтобы убедиться, что тот сможет найти своё... Узумаки Наруто.

После нескольких минут молчания Итачи вздохнул и откинулся на стуле, на котором сидел. 

— Итак, что ты собираешься делать, младший брат? — спросил он спокойным голосом, но Саске знал лучше чем следовало бы, что он просто не волновался. Итачи знал о браке Саске и Наруто в отличие от его родителей. (Это было по крайней мере то, что Итачи думал.)

— Я собираюсь его выслушать, — ответил Саске, пытаясь казаться невозмутимым. С тех пор, как он оставил Коноху, он боялся, что нечто подобное может случиться, но он не хотел знать, как далеко могут зайти действия отца.

— А потом что? Ты собираешься лететь обратно в Коноху, чтобы Наруто наконец-то подписал документы о разводе? — надавил на него Итачи, нахмурившись. С тех пор, как Саске вернулся в Токио пять лет назад, заявляя, что он будет работать на НБУ, Итачи было интересно, почему его младший брат добровольно оставил любовь всей его жизни.

Он был там вместе с Саске всё детство, их родители желали, чтобы они росли вдали от большого города, но не жили с ними так далеко от головного офиса УНБ. Поэтому с тринадцати лет он был с Итачи, чтобы тот воспитывал своего младшего брата самостоятельно, одновременно начиная учиться в старшей школе в гораздо более младшем возрасте, чем кто-либо другой в его классе. К счастью, его родители позволили ему изучать экономику в университете Конохи, а не в Токио, что позволило ему остаться с Саске, пока мальчик не достиг возраста шестнадцати лет и смог жить самостоятельно после того, как Итачи уехал, посвящая свою жизнь их семейному наследию.

Однако, его младший брат всегда был более непослушным из них двоих, стараясь следовать своим собственным целям, и это не удивительно, когда Итачи узнает о том, что он гей и влюблен в своего лучшего и наверное единственного друга Наруто. Саске оставил этого человека после трех лет тайного брака, и для него это было шоком. С тех пор он пытался выяснить, что произошло, что Саске так внезапно переехал в Токио, но для мужчины на сегодняшний день это осталось загадкой.

— Если придется, я сделаю это, — Саске ответил бесстрастно, не моргая. Он не хотел говорить о Наруто со своим братом, потому что он знал, что это приведет в никуда. Он сделал свой выбор пять лет назад и оборвал все связи с Конохой и своей прошлой жизнью. Сейчас не время начинать думать опять, что было правильным на тот момент. Однако, он никогда не говорил Итачи свои причины для работы в НБУ, и это сдерживало его. Иногда очень хотелось довериться ему, но потом он понимал какую реакцию это вызовет у Итачи, и Саске не мог смириться с этим. Страх, что его решимость разрушится был слишком велик, в конце концов.

Итачи вздохнул, качая головой в непонимании. 

— Как пожалаешь, младший брат. Увидимся за ужином, — сказал он, поднимаясь со стула и направляясь к двери, а Саске смотрел на него темным, нечитаемым взглядом. Останавливаясь в дверях, Итачи повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть через плечо

— Я надеюсь, что ты знаешь, что делаешь, — сказал он прежде чем ушел, не дожидаясь ответа.

Как только дверь закрылась, Саске откинулся на спинку стула, запуская руку в теперь уже не идеально уложенные волосы. Он стал очень хорош в скрытии своих истинных эмоций, если даже Итачи не заметил, не смотря на все свои действия. Это больно, адски больно. Одной только мысли о возвращении в Коноху, и о том, чтобы оборвать последнюю связь с Наруто было достаточно, чтобы вызвать дрожь. Честно говоря, он не мог вынести перспективы замены его брака с одним человеком, которого он действительно любил; на нового, которого выбрал его отец, желая доказать свою власть над жизнью Саске. И еще, он знал, что в конце концов он будет следовать пожеланиям своего отца, как делал и раньше.

Он ведь Учиха, а Учихи всегда следовали правилам в отличии от обычных людей, горький урок был для него пять лет назад, когда он избрал наследие своей семьи вместо личного счастья и оставил своего возлюбленного без каких-либо объяснений.

Ну, это было не так; он даже написал все в письме, но в конце концов он никогда не был достаточно храбр, чтобы передать его Наруто, зная, что его муж не воспримет это за серьезные причины и попытается вернуть его.  
Конечно Наруто пытался связаться с ним, уверенный, что может заставить Саске вернуться в Коноху, но он никогда не открывал ни одного письма, которые он получал от своего мужа, и после двух лет они наконец прекратились.

Сегодня Наруто был не более чем приятным воспоминанием, которое Саске пытался сохранить. Только одна эта мысль могла успокоить его и заставить отдохнуть, давая возможность немного поспать во всегда холодной квартире. Иногда он чувствовал себя как шесть или семь лет назад, когда не могу уснуть, потому что ему всегда было холодно, а его тело было неспособно произвести достаточно тепла, чтобы создать комфорт.

Закрыв глаза Саске пытался заглушить непрошеные воспоминания о детстве, проведенном в слишком огромном и слишком пустом доме. Тогда Наруто был его солнцем, согревающим его из внутри и снаружи. Хотя сейчас он не может найти такого тепла без всегда веселого пузырка радости, постоянно находящегося рядом с ним.

Помотав головой, чтобы окончательно избавиться от непрошеных образов в своей голове, Саске полез в карман за документами еще раз, решив сосредоточить свое внимание на условиях, которые он мог предложить потенциальным бизнес-партнерам, с которыми у него встреча меньше чем через два часа. Но всё равно слишком часто его мысли возвращались к голубым глазам и светлой ласковой улыбке, лишившей его способности сосредоточиться на своей работе, и к полудню его настроение достигло минимума.

***

 

Сказать, что Саске чувствовал раздражение, значит ничего не сказать, когда он покидал зал совещаний со своей секретаршей. Вся встреча была одной ненужной дискуссией за другой; кучка начинающих бизнесменом с требованиями, которые НБУ не мог выполнить. Слишком много денег будет потеряно, если их новая кампания будет провальной. И честно говоря, несостоятельность начинающий предприятий было обычной ситуацией. Саске просто не мог рисковать, поэтому сегодня они не пришли к какому-либо соглашению. Это означало, что сделка либо уже была мертва, либо Саске придётся пережить ещё три часа переговоров о деньгах через несколько недель. Без новой сделки, встреча с родителями стала ещё более неприятной мыслью. Он отправился обратно в офис, чтобы разобраться с бумагами по сегодняшней встрече, всё время думая о том, что же скажет его отец сегодня вечером.

Мог ли он это сделать? Мог ли он жениться на этой девушке? И почему он, а не Итачи? У Итачи всегда было больше свободы выбора, чем у Саске. Ему было позволено выбрать себе школу, университет и даже отделение для работы в банке НБУ, в то время как Саске должен был прожить жизнь, продиктованную отцом. Единственный раз, когда он пошёл против системы, ограничивающей его, это тогда, когда он женился на Наруто, но в конце концов даже это у него отняли. И казалось, что теперь ему снова придётся принять решение отца, ради того, кого он любил больше всего на свете.

— Учиха-сан, — голос Каруи прервал его размышления, её коричневые глаза были устремлены на него, когда он стоял перед закрытой дверью кабинета. — Звонил ваш отец. Он хотел узнать, когда именно им ждать твоего визита сегодня вечером. — сказала она, вставая за столом, и заправляя прядь длинных рыжих волос за ухо. С её темными глазами и тёмной кожей,она выглядела великолепно, и любой босс, которому нравятся девушки, влюбился бы в неё, но не Саске, который оказался невосприимчив к её бессознательному шарму.

— Скажи ему, что я буду там в семь, и скажи всем остальным клиентам, что меня нет сегодня, — сказал он спокойно и вернулся в свой кабинет, увидев как она кивнула. Зайдя в кабинет, он подошёл к столу, решив забыться в работе на ближайшие пару часов, перед тем как отправиться домой, чтобы подготовиться к семейному ужину.

***

 

Спустя три с половиной часа Саске стоял под горячей водой в своей просторной душевой, пытаясь снять напряжение с мышц. Он ненавидел времена, когда не мог согреться и вспоминал своё первое пробуждение рядом с Наруто, когда они были детьми. Это был первый раз, когда ему не было холодно утром, он чувствовал уют и тепло. Боже, как сильно он скучал по этому теплу...

Втирая шампунь в тёмные волосы, он вспоминал как это делал Наруто много лет назад, когда они принимали душ вместе. Он почти чувствовал руки Наруто в своих волосах, массирующего кожу голову медленными, нежными и одновременно сильными движениями пальцев, прижимая своё крепкое, подтянутое тело к Саске. Тепло кожи Наруто переходило к Саске, заставляя чувствовать себя горячим по нескольким причинам.

Даже сегодня, когда в душе он был один, одной мысли было достаточно для того, чтобы Саске жёстко обхватил рукой возбуждённую плоть, поглаживая во всю длину, и его разум сразу же подкинул ему нужные воспоминания. Ощущение кожи Наруто под пальцами Саске. То, как загорелые руки ласкали тело любовника, касаясь каждого сантиметра кожи. Наруто, стоящий на коленях и ласкающий плоть Саске с откровенной ухмылкой. То, как его лазурные глаза темнеют от похоти и как хороши его губы, когда обхватывают его головку. Саске вспомнил неповторимый запах Наруто и то, что он чувствовал, заставило его щелкнуть по душу и включить холодную воду.  
Он чувствовал приближающийся оргазм, жестко поглаживая член, и вспоминал, каково это быть внутри любимого человека; чувствовать вокруг себя бархатистое тепло и заставлять Наруто кричать от удовольствия, когда жестко брал его. Вздрогнув и застонав, Саске достиг разрядки и сел на белую плитку в душевой. Он всё ещё задыхался и смотрел, как душ смывает следы его похоти.

Хоть и прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел своего мужа, Саске как до этого, так и сейчас не мог возбудиться на что-то другое, кроме как на воспоминания о Наруто. Он оставался и по сей день единственным человеком, способным так повлиять на Учиху Саске.

Вздохнув, он ополоснулся и вышел из душа. Это не может держать его в прошлом, особенно если ему придётся отпустить его навсегда после сегодняшнего вечера. Он обмотал полотенце вокруг бёдер, прежде чем встал перед зеркалом и потянулся за феном, чтобы уложить волосы.

Через полчаса он был одет в костюм, и выглядел как идеальный Учиха, которым он претворялся перед родителями. С небольшой ухмылкой он положил коробочку с обручальным кольцом в карман пиджака и поправил галстук-бабочку. Неважно, что случиться сегодня вечером, он никогда бы не выбросил символ любви Наруто.

Его немного тошнит, и Саске не хочет этого показывать, поэтому спускается на лифте на подземную парковку, на которой каждый житель этого дорогого жилого комплекса владел хотя бы двумя парковочными местами, потому что никто здесь не был удовлетворён вождением только одной машины.

Саске сел в свой Lexus, который был его любимой машиной, и попытался сосредоточиться на улицах в течении тридцати минут, пока он ехал к родителям. Саске никогда не жил в этом дома и не планировал. Он знал, что его родители хотели бы, чтобы однажды один из сыновей переехал в поместье, которое всегда было владением Учих, но Саске презирал это место, и Итачи не слишком то стремился жениться. Иногда Саске задавался вопросом, может ли у его старшего брата быть тайный любовник, из-за которого его никто другой не интересовал.

Но независимо от результата сегодняшнего ужина, Саске не вошёл бы в этот покинутый дома, чтобы отец дышал ему в спину днём и ночью. Он женился бы на этой женщине, если бы ему пришлось это сделать, но он не стал бы экспонатом своего отца для остальной части клана.

Мысленно готовясь к тяжелой ночи, Саске вышел из машины, после того, как припарковался перед обширной частью усадьбы, построенного в стиле английского особняка и выглядящего слишком по западному на вкус Саске. Но владеть таким домом в Японии, будто кричать "у меня есть деньги", поэтому не удивительно, что его предки выбрали именно этот стиль.

Он поднялся по лестнице, ведущей к двойным дверям у входа,когда одна из них была открыта изнутри. 

— Саске! — его мать, Учиха Микото, улыбнулась ему и обняла. Она была мягким и нежным созданием, но слишком часто соглашалась с мужем на вкус Саске. В детстве, когда он просил что-то, она посылала его к отцу, чтобы не принимать решение самой.

— Мама, — ответил он формально, кратко обнимая её, перед тем как войти в просторную прихожую.

— Все уже ждут нас в столовой, — сказала Микото, когда Саске снял обусь и положил ее на стойку для обуви.

— Хн.

— Саске, помни, что я тебе говорила о подобающей рече, — обругала его мать, её тёмные глаза сузились. Чем старше он становился, тем больше он похож на неё, с тем же цветом глаз оникса и чёрными, как смоль волосами. Сама Микото была двоюродной сестрой своего мужа и вышла замуж в своей собственной семье, и всё же было видно, что Саске имел свою внешность, в то время как Итачи был похож на отца, по крайней мере, внешне.

— Да, мама. Мне жаль, что я заставил вас ждать, — сказал Саске, не чувствуя и капли раскаяния за опоздание. Каруи сказала им, что он не придёт раньше 7 вечера, так что это не его вина, что они приготовили ужин на 6:30.

Когда он зашёл в столовую, отец и брат встали со своих стульев. Единственным человек, который остался сидеть была молодая девушка примерно одного возраста с Саске, с длинными рыжими волосами и глазами цвета спелых ягод, словно обрамлённых стеклом. Она посмотрела на него с румянцем на щеках и уверенно помахала ему.

— Саске, ты заставил нас ждать, — сказал отец, привлекая внимание сына.

— Я сожалею, отец. Я сказал Каруи сообщить вам, но похоже эта информация где-то потерялась, — сказал он с сарказмом, когда коротко кивнул в знак уважения, которое, Фугаку знал, было фальшивым.

— Как бы то не было, ты сейчас здесь, поэтому мы можем начать ужинать, — сказал Фугаку, присаживаясь.

Саске бросил взгляд на Итачи, прежде чем занял единственный свободный стул рядом с неизвестной девушкой, которая, вероятно, после сегодняшнего вечера станет его невестой. Ему неловко от одной этой мысли.

Микото как всегда занимает место рядом с мужем, так как слуги уже начали подавать первые блюда.

Ужин проходил напряженно без разговоров. Каждые пару минут Фугаку расспрашивал своих сыновей о делах, но оба были неразговорчивыми, делая разговор трудным. Конечно, неудачная сделка Саске со стартовым бизнесом так же была обсуждена, и Фугаку потребовал, чтобы на следующей встрече Саске обеспечил им инвестиции, потому что он видел крупную прибыль от этого.  
Микото молча наблюдала за своей семьей, чувствуя беспокойство. Саске был еще более замкнутым, чем обычно, и он продолжал подозрительно смотреть на девушку рядом. Фугаку был уверен, что она станет замечательной женой его сыну, но Микото никак не могла прогнать ощущение того, что Саске был недоволен, он выглядел грустным, даже если изо всех сил пытался это скрыть. Она не была уверена, что муж и старший брат чувствуют это же, но мать всегда знает, когда её сыну больно. Однако, она никогда не сопротивлялась решениям Фугаку, зная, что её муж хотел только лучшего для сыновей. Теперь же её мнение не спрашивали, поэтому она могла лишь надеяться, что Саске уживется с девушкой, которую выбрал ему Фугаку.

После того, как посуда была убрана, всем поставили по бокалу с вином, и Фугаку прочистил горло. Саске бросил взгляд на Итачи, зная, что должно произойти.

— Саске, я уверен, что ты уже задумывался о том,почему Карин присоединилась этим вечером к нам, — сказал он официальным тоном, смущённо смотря на сына.

— Ну, у меня есть идея, почему она здесь, — ответил Саске, отпивая из бокала. Он знал, что ему следует быть осторожным, когда дело доходит до алкоголя, потому что он собирался вернуться домой, но сейчас идея напиться, казалась ему хорошей. Позволяя алкоголю забрать его боль, и оставить лишь пустоту, но мечты о прошлом с Наруто, которое давно ушло, казалось настолько реальным всего несколько часов до этого, но сейчас он должен вернуться к реальности.

Фугаку поднял бровь, ухмыляясь.

— В самом деле? Я думаю, если ты уже знаешь, то ты согласен жениться на ней? Отец Карин является моим деловым партнером, и объединение наших семей, это то, что даст больше власти нашим кланам.

Саске повернулся и посмотрел на Карин, которая казалась достаточно уверенной и кивнула в знак согласия с отцом.

— Он прав, ты же знаешь? Объединить наши кланы будет выгодно для всех нас. Наши дети унаследуют две финансовые династии вместо одной. Они будут руководить всем финансовым сектором Японии, — согласилась она, её голос не женственный, но всё равно энергичный.— Я знаю, что это трудно представить, ведь мы еще не знаем друг друга, но ты не пожалеешь. Я буду полезна, поэтому мы могли бы вместе работать, и я сделаю всё, чтобы заставить тебя, как и я...

Всё что она говорила, никак не доходило до Саске, потому что он перестал обращать внимание на её лепет и только кивал или добавлял "хн" к разговору. Дело не в том, что она ему совсем не нравилась, она оказалась способной девушкой, привыкшей к миру, в котором жила их семья, но ей не повезет выйти замуж за человека, чье сердце занято другим человеком, другим мужчиной.  
Какой бы совершенной она не была,может быть немного смелой, с острым умом и открытыми глазами, зная во что она впутывается, она никогда не сравнится с Наруто, которому плевать на деньги и власть. Наруто, который просто любил Саске, за то кем он был, а не за его имя и наследство. Он больше всего на свете хотел этой безоговорочной любви, но он снова пожертвует ею и станет мужем Карин, даже зная, что никогда не будет любить его.

Некоторое время спустя, когда Карин по прежнему была увлечена беседой, она схватила его за руку и положила голову на его плечо, заставив его крепко вцепиться в бокал, и он опасался, что тот может в любой момент разбиться от давления. Чтобы не разбить посуду матери, он прочистил горло и вытащил руку из захвата Карин.

— Мне очень жаль, но боюсь, что мне сейчас же нужно уйти. Рад знакомству с тобой, Карин. Мы скоро увидимся, — сказал он, вставая со стула. — Мама... Отец... Спасибо за ужин. Прошу прощения за свой ранний уход, у меня был долгий день на работе. — извинился он, кивая родителям.

— Всё в порядке, Саске. Просто отдохни, — ответила Микото, с любовью улыбаясь.

— Я провожу его до машины,— заявил Итачи, вставая со стула. Фугаку кивнул в знак согласия,когда двое молодых людей покинули комнату, а Карин взволнованно помахала Саске.

Выйдя наружу, Итачи положил руку Саске на плечо, чтобы тот не сразу сел в машину.

— Брат, ты уверен, что хочешь сделать это? — спросил он спокойно.

— Да, я уверен, — Саске долго смотрел на него, прежде чем кивнул.

— Зачем? Ты любил его так сильно. Зачем ты это делаешь? — Итачи вздохнул, его рука соскользнула с плеча Саске.

— Потому что должен.

— И что теперь? Ты вернёшься в Коноху, чтобы запросить развод?

— Именно.

— Что ты собираешься сказать отцу?

— Каруи скажет ему, что я в командировке, — Саске уже всё спланировал. Он отправится первым утренним рейсом в Коноху, спросит с Наруто его подпись, как только его адвокат получит документы, а затем вернётся в Токио, чтобы выполнить приказ своего отца и жениться на Карин. Так, по крайней мере, Наруто был свободен и мог обрести истинное счастье.

— Я не уверен, что Наруто согласится на это, — отметил Итачи, неодобрительно скрестив руки на груди.

— Ему придётся, — ответил Саске, когда наконец сел в свою машину и завёл двигатель.

Наблюдая, как его младший брат уезжает, Итачи встал на дороге и покачал головой.

— Глупый младший брат.


	3. Дружба в одиночестве

— Оу…  
  
Наруто со стоном проснулся от солнечного яркого света, пробирающегося сквозь щелку между задернутыми шторами. Голова адски болела, и желудок мутило. Первым о чём подумал Наруто это то, что следовало послушать Гаару прошлой ночью и не напиваться. Сейчас для этого было уже слишком поздно.  
  
Ещё один многострадальный стон сорвался с его губ, когда он потянулся к своей тумбочке, надеясь, что его размытая память всё-таки верна, и его лучший друг был так любезен, что оставил ему стакан воды прошлой ночью. С огромным облегчением Наруто понял, что был прав, когда его рука сомкнулась вокруг холодного стекла.  
  
У него была привычка спать на левой стороне, но Гаара это изменил. В те дни, когда Наруто ещё делил кровать с Саске, тот настаивал на том, чтобы спать с правой стороны, потому что там были окна, а Саске обязателен был свежий воздух. И даже после того, как он оставил Коноху, Наруто так и не нашёл в себе сил поменять сторону, на которой он спал, хотя правая сторона была ближе к двери. Для него правая сторона всегда принадлежала Саске, и он не хотел отказываться от этого, так же, как его сердце не хотело терять надежду, что Саске однажды вернётся к нему с вескими объяснениями, заставив забыть его о всей боли и простить. Он знал, что это смешно, но Наруто всегда был безнадежным романтиком и верил в счастливые концовки, как в реально жизни, так и в кино.  
  
Снова застонав, он попытался сесть, чтобы не расплескать всю воду на кровать, что несомненно произойдет, если он выпьет половину. Прошлой ночью для него и одного коктейля было слишком много, и он чувствовал, что его череп расколется в любой момент. Сколько же он выпил вчера? Возможно, Гаара знает.  
  
Теперь же Гаара всё-таки оказывался прав насчет того, что ему не стоило присутствовать на этой свадьбе. Это привело лишь к непрошенным воспоминаниям и неприятным снам. И как так получилось, что он не мог вспомнить прошлую ночь, но отчетливо помнил сон, словно видел его на экране?  
  
Встряхнувшись, он выпил остатки воды одним глотком, но это вряд ли бы помогло утолить его жажду, поэтому он поднялся, борясь с желанием вывернуть свой желудок на пол спальни, чтобы пройти в ванну и выпить больше воды из-под крана.  
  
Свежая вода приятно охладила его горячую кожу, когда он наполнил ладошки водой, немного отпив её, а потом умыв лицо. Температура его тела всегда была немного выше, чем у других людей, и ему это нравилось, но после пьянки ночью и из-за того, что он много потел, его кожа будто горела. Намочив волосы, он решил отдохнуть и вернулся в постель. Его тело требовало принять душ, но Наруто был достаточно умён, зная, что от душа его только стошнит в ванной. От одной только этой мысли его начинало подташнивать, и он наклонился так быстро, как мог, чтобы добраться до унитаза  
  
Задыхаясь, со слезами на глазах, он потянулся к своей зубной щетке. Он чувствовал вкус желчи и кислоты, и от этого ему было ещё хуже. Единственное чего он сейчас хотел, так это вернуться в постель и зарыться в мягких одеялах.  
  
Он действительно не знал, что на него нашло, когда он вдруг решил пойти на свадьбу. Худшее решение в его жизни! Ну, сразу после того, когда он бросил вызов «кто-съест-больше-чизбургеров» Ли в старшей школе. Наруто несколько дней после этого было плохо, и Саске был в ярости, но тем не менее делал всё для него, приносил чай и сухари, потому что это было единственное, что он мог есть. А затем он жёстко брал Наруто, чтобы заставить его забыть, как плохо ему было в начале. Это были дни, когда он чувствовал себя самым счастливым, потому что было не важно как плохо он себя чувствовал, ведь он был уверен в поддержке Саске. Неразлучная пара — соперники, друзья, любовники. Он никогда и не думал, что будет вести жизнь, в которой Саске будет угасающим сном прошлого, который преследует его каждую ночь.  
  
Он тяжело вздохнул, возвращаясь в спальню и заваливаясь на кровать. Гаара говорил ему что-нибудь о том, что придёт позже? Он не мог вспомнить и решил, что ему всё равно; всё, чего он сейчас хотел, это принять болеутоляющее и отдохнуть. Вспомнив, что у него что-то было в тумбочке, он потянулся за коробкой, открыл её и достал несколько таблеток, проглотив все разом без воды.  
  
Наруто аккуратно положил голову на мягкую подушку, желая унять тошноту, сгибая ноги и позволяя своим мыслям уйти. Прошлая ночь была одной из ночей, которую он боялся больше всего; когда его голова была забита воспоминаниями о прошлой жизни. Он часто мечтал о Саске, и теперь образы прошлой ночи вернулись.  


***

  
  
_Шестилетний Наруто протер глаза и несколько раз моргнул, стоя на пороге класса, в котором ему предстояло учиться весь следующий год. Мальчик позволил себе оглядеть класс. Похоже он был одним из последних, потому что большинство мест были уже заняты его новыми одноклассниками._  
  
_Это был его первый день в начальной школе, и Наруто был взволнован. Его приемная мать не разрешала ему ходить в детский сад, и пока что единственными товарищами по игре Наруто были его приемные братья и сестры, с которыми он не очень хорошо ладил. Но сегодня он мог бы начать новую жизнь и завести много новых друзей._  
  
_Схватив свою слишком большую школьную сумку, он вошел в класс и стал искать свободное место, которое можно занять. Все остальные дети в его классе были в сопровождении, по крайней мере, одного родителя, если не сразу обоих, тогда как Наруто пришёл один. Но это не единственное, что выделяло его. Было видно, что одежда, которую носил мальчик, принадлежала раньше кому-то еще, потому что она не только выглядела старой и изношенной, но была велика и не подходила Наруто вообще. Остальные же дети были специально одеты для этого события. Девочки в основном в красивых платьях, а мальчики в новых, подходящим им футболках и джинсах. Наруто посмотрел на свою оранжевую футболку и старые мешковатые джинсы, которые сползали с его стройных бедер постоянно. Он чувствовал себя жалким, но был настроен не проявлять неуверенности. В конце концов, он хотел завести новых друзей._  
  
_В то время как все другие дети с радостью болтали с родителями, Наруто взял карандаши и лист бумаги. Его приемная мама купила ему набор новых цветных карандашей, которые он теперь использовал, русая картину на линованной бумаге перед ним. Он всегда любил рисовать, но у него никогда не было карандашей, а его старшие братья и сестры никогда не делились ими. Поэтому он использовал свои новые четыре цвета, чтобы попытаться запечатлеть интерьер комнаты, которая будет его классом на ближайший год._  
_Когда он начал рисовать свою версию черной доски зеленым карандашом, он услышал голос из коридора, который заставил его оторвать взгляд от рисунка._  
  
_— Я знаю, что это несправедливо, Саске, но это сейчас не исправить, не так ли? Мне тоже нужно позже в школу, — сказал мужской голос дружелюбно, но слегка подчеркнуто. Наруто не мог видеть говорящего, но что-то в его голосе было теплым и терпеливым._  
  
_— Почему не пришли мама и папа? Они должны были отвезти меня в школу, —ответил детский, более молодой голос, с гневом. Наруто догадался, что это тот, кого зовут Саске._  
  
_— Они должны работать, брат. Ты знаешь это. Теперь прекрати дуться, и давай войдем внутрь, — сказал первый голос, заканчивая разговор. Не дожидаясь реакции младшего мальчика, дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился молодой подросток, а за ним последовал ребенок возраста Наруто._  
  
_Оба они были по всем меркам очень красивыми, даже в глазах шестилетнего ребенка: черные шелковистые волосы и темные тлеющие глаза в сочетании с прекрасной алебастровой кожей. Старшему из братьев было около 13 или 14 лет, с длинными черными волосами, связанными в свободном хвостике, чтобы те не падали на лицо, обрамленное мягкой челкой. Его темные глаза были добрыми, и Наруто почувствовал желание довериться мальчику, хотя никогда не видел его раньше._  
  
_У того, кого звали Саске, были короткие волосы, и его аура казалась холоднее. Его волосы на затылке торчали словно утиная задница, если бы вы спросили Наруто, но он догадался, что другому мальчику не понравилось бы название его прически. Не менее темные глаза были сосредоточены на полу, когда мальчик отказался взглянуть на своих новых одноклассников. Его лицо было мягче, чем у старшего брата, но он уже мог представить, как будет выглядеть мальчик, когда перерастет эту детскую особенность. И словно пораженный молнией, Наруто пришел к выводу, что в школе он должен быть по крайней мере так же хорош, как этот ребенок — он нашел соперника._  
  
_Братья молча шли по проходу, пока старший не остановился рядом с партой, стоящей рядом с партой Наруто._  
  
_— Хмм, похоже, что все остальные заняты, но, возможно, ты сможешь получить место в спереди, как только начнётся учеба и все уладят, — сказал он своему младшему брату, который достал из-за спины школьную сумку и показал красно-белый символ в виде веера на спине тёмно-синей футболки._  
  
_— Хн, — сказал Саске, садясь за парту и смотря на брата, который вздохнул._  
  
_— Слушай, Саске. Я сейчас уйду. Мой урок начинается через 30 минут. Ты знаешь дорогу домой, так что просто иди туда и жди меня, хорошо? — старший мальчик помедлил, прежде чем наклонился и смахнул челку с лица младшего._  
  
_— Хорошо. Спасибо, что взял меня в школу, старший брат, — пробормотал Саске с легким румянцем на бледных щеках._  
  
_— Добро пожаловать, младший брат, — с улыбкой на лице старший мальчик покинул класс, а Саске начал доставать книги._  
  
_— Привет! Твое имя Саске, верно? — спросил Наруто, наклоняясь к мальчику. Саске вопросительно поднял бровь._  
  
_— Это не твое дело, усуратонкачи, — сказал он отворачиваясь от Наруто, чьи уши вспыхнули красным от гнева и смущения._  
  
_Усуратонкачи? Неужели этот парень просто оскорбил его, даже не зная? Наруто сжал кулаки вокруг ручки, которую держал. Сначала он почувствовал какую-то связь с бледным мальчиком, потому что его родители тоже не сопровождали его в первый день учебы, но теперь он думал, что Саске не заслуживает его предложения дружбы с таким отношением._  
  
_— Эй, теме! — воскликнул он, заставив Саске повернуться к нему. — Меня зовут Узумаки Наруто! Лучше не забывай об этом. Я стану кем-то, чтобы этот день запомнили!_  
  
_— Тч, в твоих мечтах._  
  
_Наруто прищурился и открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но дверь в классную комнату снова открылась, и все разговоры затихли. Подняв голову, чтобы лучше видеть, взгляд Наруто упал на человека, который только что вошел в комнату и теперь стоял перед классом чуть улыбаясь._  
  
_— Доброе утро всем. Меня зовут Умино Ирука. Я буду вашим классным руководителем в этом году, — сказал он, его голос был теплым и нежным. У него были дружелюбные темно-карие глаза, загорелая кожа и шрам, идущий от одной скулы над носом до другой скулы. — Чай и пирожные будут поданы для родителей в учительской. Поэтому вы можете пойти и познакомиться друг с другом, а я расскажу о том, что ваши дети должны будут узнать в ближайшие месяцы, — он продолжил объяснять, потом остановил свою речь, чтобы дать родителям немного времени попрощаться со своими детьми и спуститься в учительскую._  
  
_Наруто почувствовал некоторое облегчение от того, что родители уходили, заставляя его меньше выделяться из толпы. Он снова взглянул на Саске, который казался невозмутимым и, казалось, его не волновало то, что они были единственными двумя детьми, без сопровождения родителей. Он задавался вопросом, почему родители Саске не смогли отвести своего сына в школу._  
  
_Наруто положил голову на руки и подавил зевок. Это был вызов для него, придти в школу во время. У Наруто в отличии от других одноклассников не было матери, которая разбудила бы его, когда он должен был встать. В большинстве случаев ему и его братьям и сестрам везло — приемной матери удавалось первой поднять свою задницу из постели. Если нет, им приходилось самим искать еду и заботиться о себе._  
  
_Наруто был в приюте с тех пор как помнил себя, его родители погибли в автокатастрофе вскоре после того, как он родился. Он никогда не знал своей матери или отца, и у него не было никаких воспоминаний о них. У некоторых его братьев и сестер еще были фотографии своих родных родителей, но в случае Наруто просто не было времени сделать их. Обычно он был довольно счастливым ребенком, улыбался и радовался, но в такие моменты он скучал и завидовал другим детям, которых уже забрали._  
  
_Тем не менее, был еще Саске, единственный мальчик, с которым он до сих пор разделял связь, и какая-то его часть не хотела отказываться от внимания. Он хотел бросить ему вызов, превзойти его, если нужно, и быть признанным им, а затем всеми детьми в своем классе._  
  
_Ирука-сенсей откашлялся, как только последний родитель вышел из комнаты._  
  
_— Хорошо, ребята, пока всё хорошо. Прежде чем я проведу вам экскурсию по школе, я хочу, чтобы все мы познакомились. Я назову каждого из вас, и вы будете рассказывать своим одноклассникам что-нибудь о себе. Свое имя, возраст, увлечения, то что вам нравится, ваши питомцы — все, что приходит на ум, — пояснил он, тепло улыбаясь кучке детей перед ним._  
  
_Наруто взволнованно кивнул. Он любил такие игры и хотел произвести впечатление на своих одноклассников и поговорить с ними позже, во время их обеденного перерыва. Может быть, он мог бы даже пообщаться с некоторыми из них после уроков, поиграть в видеоигры или посмотреть глупые шоу по телевизору. Это то, что он тайно мечтал сделать, потому что он никогда не делал их в своем собственном доме. Как правило, его приемная мать занимала диван весь день, смотря телевизор и хорошо… они просто не могли позволить себе PS3 или X Box 360…_  
  
_— Хорошо, давайте я начну с себя, — продолжил Ирука-сенсей, опираясь на свой письменный стол перед классом, — Как я уже сказал, меня зовут Умино Ирука, мне 23 года, а ваш класс первый за который я отвечаю. Надеюсь, мы поладим друг с другом, — он снова улыбнулся и взял список со стола. — И так, давайте посмотрим кто же из вас продолжит… Ах! Абураме Шино! Пожалуйста, встань и расскажи нам что-нибудь о себе._  
  
_С первых рядов со стула встал мальчик. Он был немного выше Наруто и одет в темно-серый свитер с воротником, настолько высоким, что почти доставал его носа. Его глаза были скрыты за темными очками, и его темно-коричневые волосы были короткими и немного неопрятными. Наруто казалось это жутким, если честно._  
  
_— Привет, меня зовут Абураме Шино, — сказал мальчик монотонным голосом. — Мне шесть лет, и я и моя семья разводит жуков. Они очень полезные и интересные животные. Я провожу с ними много времени, когда могу._  
  
_Окей, парень заставил Наруто дрожать. Кто в здравом уме разводит жуков? Я имею ввиду, разве это не могут быть щенки и котята? Что-то пушистое и симпатичное? Наруто думал о том, что делил дом с пауками и тараканами, которых Шино считал «домашними животными» и это заставило Наруто дрожать от негодования. Очевидно, он был не единственным, кто не разделял страсти Шино к ползучим тварям, потому что некоторые из его одноклассников выглядели так, будто чувствовали отвращение. Слишком много чертовых ног!_  
  
_Шино снова сел, и Ирука-сенсей прочистил горло, чтобы избавиться от неловкой атмосферы в классе, когда он позвал следующего студента, маленькую девочку с темными волосами, чье имя никогда не интересовало Наруто. Вы же не ждали, что он запомнит имена всех своих одноклассников в первый день, не так ли?_  
  
_Однако девушка, как и остальные дети, следовавшие за ней, были приятными по сравнению с Шино, с нормальным хобби, как футбол или балет, и обычными домашними животными, такие как кролики, кошки или морские свинки. С некоторыми из них он прекрасно бы поладил, Наруто был уверен в этом._  
  
_— Харуно Сакура, — зачитал Ирука-сенсей, и девочкой с розовыми волосами и ярко-зелеными глазами поднялся со своего места в первом ряду перед ним. В тот момент, когда Наруто увидел её, он понял, что она станет матерью его детей или что-то в этом роде. Она была без сомнения самой красивой девочкой, которую он когда-либо видел в своей жизни, и он мгновенно влюбился в нее, потому что так всегда происходит в кино, верно? Герой влюбляется в симпатичную девушку, и они в конечном итоге женятся. Поэтому вполне естественно, что Наруто просто обязан влюбиться в Сакуру._  
  
_— Всем привет! Меня зовут Харуно Сакура, — начала она, ее голос был приятным и легким для восприятия. — Мне тоже шесть лет. К сожалению, у меня нет домашнего животного. Но мне нравится каратэ, и моя самая заветная мечта — в один прекрасный день стать врачом!_  
  
_Наруто был в абсолютном восторге. Сакура была девушкой его мечты: красивая (даже если у неё слишком широкий лоб), умная и ей нравились боевые искусства, которыми он занимался. Не то чтобы он когда-либо имел возможность тренироваться в реальном додзе, но он смотрел каждый эпизод «Драконий жемчуг» и «Драконий жемчуг Зет» по крайней мере трижды за свою короткую жизнь. Единственное, что он любил больше, чем аниме про боевые искусства — рамен, лучшее блюдо в мире._  
  
_Ирука-сенсей радостно кивнул, смотря на список имён в его руках._  
  
_— Хорошо, следующий Инузука Киба._  
  
_А Сакура снова села, проведя пальцами по полированной поверхности стола, когда мальчик позади неё встал и показался классу. Сказать, что он был особенным, было бы ничего не сказать. Инузука Киба был высок для своего возраста, у него непослушные каштановые волосы, загорелая кожа, и Наруто мог поклясться, что его клыки были острыми и походили на звериный оскал._  
  
_— Эй, ребята, — сказал он, махая своим одноклассникам с широкой улыбкой на лице. — Я Киба, и мне шесть лет, большую часть своего свободного времени я провожу, играя с собаками моей семьи! Мы их разводим, понимаете? У меня нет собственной собаки, но моя мама говорит, что я могу взять одного из щенков себе, когда стану старше. У моей сестры уже правда есть один, и я помогаю ей обучать его. Я жду не дождусь, когда у меня будет собственная собака! Я назову его Акамару! И когда я выросту, я хочу быть ветеринаром!_  
  
_Ладно, парень был одержим собаками, но он выглядел забавным. Может быть, Наруто найдет в себе смелость спросить его позже, не захочет ли он вместе потусоваться. Было бы здорово навестить его родителей и их собак, не так ли?_  
  
_Пока поток детей, рассказывающих о своем возрасте, увлечениях и семье, продолжался, Наруто продолжал смотреть на Саске. Мальчика еще не назвали. Его голова покоилась на руках, а смотрел он в окно на школьный двор со скучающим выражением. Только много позже Ирука зачитал: «Учиха Саске» и голова мальчика поднялась, чтобы посмотреть на своего учителя. Со вздохом он встал и повернулся к классу._  
  
_— Как Ирука-сенсей зачитал, я — Учиха Саске. Мне семь лет, и есть совсем немного вещей, которые мне бы нравились, но есть много того, что мне не нравится, например, раздражающие и шумные люди. У меня нет мечты, потому что я буду работать в компании своей семьи, НБУ, — его голос звучал так скучно и раздражающе, что Наруто почувствовал желание ударить парня, стереть это каменное выражение лица, чтобы он проявил эмоции, не важно какие._  
  
_Ирука нахмурил брови, немного удивленно глядя на Саске. В классе воцарилось молчание; мальчики подозрительно смотрели на Учиху, а девочки пялились с широко раскрытыми глазами, даже Сакура. Это был вызов для Наруто, он почувствовал желание быть лучше, чем он, привлечь больше внимания, и сделать так, чтобы Учиха Саске признал его._  
  
_— И последний, но не менее важный — Узумаки Наруто._  
  
_Буквально вскочив со своего стула, Наруто предстал перед одноклассниками. Уперев руки в бедра, считая эту позу достаточно крутой, он ухмыльнулся своим одноклассникам. Да, он в любом случае произведет на них впечатление, несмотря ни на что._  
  
_— Привет всем! Я — Узумаки Наруто! Мне шесть лет и я живу со своей мамой и старшими братьями. Мое любимое блюдо — рамен, потому что это лучшая еда в мире! Моя мечта — стать самым известным мастером восточных боевых искусств в Японии! Так что вам лучше запомнить меня!_  
  
_— Если бы, Добе, — сказал голос рядом с ним, и Наруто развернулся лицом к тому, кто осмелился высмеять его мечту, он посмотрел прямо в бледное лицо Саске. На его губах была ухмылка, а его глаза цвета оникса сияли озорством._  
  
_— Что ты сказал, теме?_  
  
_— Слова «если бы», значат «я сомневаюсь»._  
  
_— Я знаю, что это значит, — скрипя зубами Наруто отогнал желание схватить Саске за шиворот и вжать его в ближайшую стену. Он действительно не хотел, чтобы директор вызвал его в первый же день._  
  
_— Ладно, ребята, успокойтесь, — вмешался Ирука, его голос звучал громче, чем прежде. Он скрестил руки на груди и разочарованно смотрел на них обоих. — Это ваш первый день, и я не позволю вам драться, вы поняли?_  
  
_Оба мальчика молча кивнули, никто из них не хотел ругаться в начале учебного года._  
  
_— Хорошо. Теперь, когда всё улажено, я хочу провести небольшую экскурсию по школе._  


_***_

  
  
_Никогда он ещё не думал, что его оптимизм относительно школы так быстро улетучится, но через три недели Наруто почувствовал себя разочарованным. В первый же день он создал впечатление идиота, с причудливыми мечтами и горячим темпераментом. С тех пор он потихоньку раздражал Саске каждый день, и у них был один кулачный бой, который оставил его в грязи с царапинами и синяками. Слишком много для мастера боевых искусств. Это было разочаровывающе._  
  
_К тому же, у него пока не было ни одного друга. Конечно, он разговаривал с некоторыми из своих одноклассников, даже с Сакурой, но никто из них не согласился встретиться после уроков, и Сакура не только дала ему от ворот поворот, но и развернулась спросить Саске, который отверг ее предложение. Не то, чтобы это улучшило ситуацию._  
  
_В свой второй день в школе Наруто сделал еще одно неловкое открытие. У всех его одноклассников были деньги, чтобы купить обед в полдень. Они шли в кафе небольшими группами, общаясь, чтобы купить себе еду, в то время Наруто хотел слинять на крышу и провести перерыв на обед в тишине, вдали от всех остальных, ведь так ему не придется смотреть, как они едят, пока он не может позволить себе купить все, что угодно._  
  
_И это было именно то, что он делает прямо сейчас. К счастью, это был еще конец сентября, и температура не так сильно понизилась, так что Наруто мог сидеть снаружи на солнце и строить планы по изменению своего положения. Он не сдался, потому что это было совсем не похоже на него. Он будет пробовать снова и снова, независимо от того, как часто он терпел неудачи._  
  
_Он уже собирался подремать, когда услышал, что дверь открылась. Боясь, что это может быть учитель, который будет его ругать, за открытую крышу, он сел, чтобы увидеть, кто присоединился к нему в его убежище. Удивленное «ты!», вырвалось из его губ, как только его взгляд упал на знакомые черты никого иного, как Учихи Саске._  
  
_— Да, это я, усуратонкачи, — сказал Саске нейтральным тоном, садясь на землю рядом с Наруто._  
  
_— Почему ты здесь? — спросил блондин, все-таки не сумел скрыть своего удивления. Саске был последним из тех, кого Наруто ожидал здесь увидеть, поэтому он чувствовал подозрение к этому парню. Может быть, он планировал начать драку, и Наруто снова попал в беду._  
  
_Однако вместо ответа, Саске просто пожал плечами и начал рыться в своей школьной сумке, вынимая две коробочки бенто. Наруто почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание. Кто-то принес две коробки бенто для себя? Отлично, просто отлично! Теперь ему нужно искать новое место, чтобы прятаться и избегать людей, которые ели прямо перед ним, а он не мог даже что-то принести с собой. Со вздохом он поднялся и собирался пойти к двери, когда почувствовал, как холодные пальцы сомкнулись вокруг его запястья._  
  
_— Останься, — сказал Саске немного мягче, чем прежде. Наруто обернулся к нему, в нем вспыхнул гнев. Как этот мальчишка смог так подумать о нем?_  
  
_— Зачем? Чтобы унизить меня? Нет, спасибо. Я пойду и найду себе новое укрытие._  
  
_Но у Саске было больше сил, и он почти насильно потянул Наруто._  
  
_— Ты не сделаешь этого, — холодно сказал он._  
  
_— И почему я должен делать то, что ты хочешь, теме? — прорычал Наруто, пытаясь освободить руку, поворачивая ее под всевозможными углами._  
  
_Свободной рукой Саске потянулся за коробкой с бенто и предложил Наруто._  
  
_— Потому что я принес тебе обед._  
  
_Хлопая глазами от удивления, Наруто совсем забыл, что пытался освободить свое запястье и просто смотрел; сначала на Саске, затем на бенто. Он действительно не знал, что сказать на это, поэтому он сел и потер больное запястье, после того как его отпустили._  
  
_— Почему? — выдохнул он._  
  
_— Потому что у тебя его нет, а мой брат не против приготовить обед на еще одного человека, — пояснил Саске, как ни в чем не бывало. Но для Наруто это означало мир. Никогда еще никто не делал для ничего подобного. Дома ему приходилось бороться за каждый кусочек еды; у них было слишком много детей и мало денег._  
  
_— Я знаю, что ты приходишь сюда каждый день, чтобы не смотреть как едят другие, — сказал Саске, по-прежнему смотря на Наруто, который покраснел от такого заявления._  
  
_— Да, я так делаю. Неловко, да? — ответил он буквально через несколько секунд._  
  
_— Нет, это не так. Но если ты продолжишь говорить вместо еды, то перерыв закончится прежде, чем мы попробуем обед, — ухмыльнулся Саске, открывая свою коробочку бенто и вынимая палочки._  
  
_— Ах да! Спасибо, кстати. Это очень мило с твоей стороны, — сказал Наруто, открыв коробочку, которую Саске передал ему ранее. Внутри он нашел пару палочек для еды, рис, жареную рыбу, огурец, авокадо, помидоры и соевые ростки фасоли, а так же соевый соус. Все это выглядело свежим и вкусным. Рамен может быть его любимым блюдом, но Наруто бы никогда не отказался от еды. С счастливой улыбкой, он принялся за обед, заполняя бездонную яму, которая называется желудком._  
  
_— Это было оооочень круто! Ты скажи своему брату, что мне понравилось, хорошо? — Наруто щебетал ещё десять минут, прислонившись к маленькой стене, которая не позволяла студентам падать с крыши._  
  
_Саске едва заметно кивнул, сопровождая это характерным "хн"._  
  
_Обычно Наруто чувствовал себя оскорбленным этим маленьким словом, которое, по-видимому, было любимым ответом Саске почти на всё, но сегодня что-то изменилось, и Наруто обнаружил, что улыбается вместо того, чтобы злиться._  
  
_— Знаешь что? — начал блондин, смотря в небо, но всё же уверенный, что Саске будет слушать. — Я действительно думал, что ты какая-то сволочь после нашего первого дня, но возможно, ты не так уж и плох._  
  
_Саске тихонько засмеялся, скрестив руки на груди, когда он лег на твердый пол._  
  
_— Ты сам не так уж и плох, — сказал он, смущенно глядя на Наруто._  
  
_— Спасибо, теме. Кстати, как зовут твоего брата? — с того самого первого дня Наруто думал о брате Саске. Старший парень казался таким скрытным и презрительным, но все же теплым и дружелюбным, в отличии от своего младшего брата._  
  
_— Почему тебя это волнует? — спросил Саске в ответ. Слегка нахмурившись он сел, оперевшись на локти._  
  
_— Не знаю. Он выглядел симпатичным,— с извиняющейся улыбкой признался Наруто. Как правило, любопытство никому не нравилось, но по неизвестной причине он хотел знать больше о Саске._  
  
_— Ну, почему бы тебе самому не спросить у него, когда ты придешь ко мне в гости?_  


***

  
  
Потерев глаза, Наруто попытался избавиться от воспоминаний, которые преследовали его прошлой ночью. На тот момент он был действительно счастлив, и дружба с Саске была его самой важной связью; связью, которая превращается в последствии в любовь. Они не прекратили борьбу после того дня, но что бы ни случилось между ними, они всегда могли быть уверены в их дружбе, их неразрывной связи. С того дня Саске был его лучшим другом, и он и Итачи заботились о том, чтобы Наруто каждый день обедал. Спустя год или чуть позже, Саске записал их обоих в ближайшем додзё, так что Наруто мог наконец начать реализовывать свою мечту, и лучшей частью было то, что Саске тренировался вместе с ним. Вместе, казалось, что они могут достичь чего угодно, даже сделать Наруто известным мастером боевых искусств. Ну, он не стал известным известен, но, честно говоря, другие вещи стали более важны для Наруто на протяжении многих лет и вместо того, чтобы сниматься в фильмах о боевых искусствах, бывший мальчик-сирота открыл свое собственное додзе, где он и Гаара обучали детей нескольким боевым стилям. Они являлись частью специальной программы субсидирования государством, что позволяло детям из малообеспеченных семей обучаться в додзе Наруто и Гаары. И теперь их додзе был самый известный в Конохе, даже известнее, чем Наруто мог когда-либо надеяться. Ему не нужно было беспокоиться о деньгах, не так, как он привык в колледже. Однако ничего из этого никогда не было бы возможным, если бы не Саске, и независимо от того, что случилось, Наруто был вечно благодарен мальчику, который в тот день потянулся к нему на крыше.


	4. Особенное в обычном

На следующее утро в 5:30 Саске стоял перед зеркалом, поправляя свои беспорядочные пряди тёмных волос; в остальном же он уже был готов, чтобы отправиться в 7:45 в Коноху. Прошлая ночь была буквально кошмаром. Ему снились голубые глаза Наруто. Эти глаза смотрели на него практически всю его жизнь и точно так же исчезали изо дня в день, оставляя Саске только воспоминания о прекрасных глазах, которые смотрели так тепло. Вздрогнув, он закрыл лицо руками. Поступает ли он правильно?  
  
Покачав головой, пытаясь избавиться от сомнений, он плеснул водой в лицо и вышел из ванной, чтобы найти вибрирующий телефон в прихожей, на экране которого высвечивалось имя матери. Тяжело вздохнув, он взял телефон и принял вызов.  
  
— Доброе утро, мама. Почему ты звонишь так рано? — сказал он по телефону.  
  
— Саске, — голос Микото был тихим и заботливым. — Итачи сказал мне, что ты сегодня рано утром уезжаешь в командировку, я хотела поговорить с тобой прежде, чем ты сядешь в самолет.  
  
— О чем именно? — спросил Саске с подозрением. Мать редко звонила ему, а если и делала это, то только из-за семейных мероприятий, на которых, она знала, он не будет присутствовать. Однако, она никогда не пыталась заставить его придти.  
  
— Насчёт Карин. Кажется вчера ты был обеспокоенным, но я не смогла с тобой поговорить. С тобой действительно всё будет нормально, когда ты женишься на ней? — никогда ещё Микото не интересовалась его мнение по вопросу, который отец уже решил. Что же могло случиться, что теперь она ведет себя так необычно?  
  
— Мама, я согласился на это, не так ли? — Саске ответил уклончиво, не желая обсуждать свои чувства с ней по поводу женитьбы с Карин.  
  
— Я знаю, что ты сделал. Но я так же знаю, что ты очень послушен, когда Фугаку о чём то просит тебя. Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, Саске, а вчера ты выглядел обречённым человеком, — настаивала Микото, удивляя Саске своей заботой о нём. Хочет ли она, чтобы он пошёл против воли отца и сказал "нет"? Честно говоря, Саске очень этого хотел. Даже если он не может быть с Наруто, он хотел оставаться его мужем до тех пор, пока тот сам не потребует развода. Но он так же знал, что ему грозит за неповиновение отцу, и это был риск, на который он не мог пойти ни ради себя, ни ради Наруто.  
  
— Пожалуйста, мама, я знаю на что я согласился, и это нормально. Сейчас я еду в аэропорт, и когда я вернусь, мы обговорим детали свадьбы, — сказал Саске как можно увереннее. Последнее, что ему было нужно, так это мать, делающая вещи сложнее, чем они были.  
  
  
— Как пожелаешь, дорогой. Позвони мне, когда будешь дома, хорошо? — ответила она расстроено, и Саске чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что не доверился матери. Он никогда не был человеком, легко делящимся своим бременем с другими, и единственный человек до сих пор который смог достучаться до него, был Наруто. Тот самый Наруто, которого он собирался навсегда оставить.  
  
— Да, хорошо. Скоро увидимся, — ответил он, заканчивая разговор быстрее, чем нужно, потому что каждое слово, которое говорила мать, заставляло его усомниться в своем решении, а он не мог позволить себе такой слабости.  


***

  
  
      Точно в 7:56 Саске вылетел в Коноху с задержкой около десяти минут, что было не так уж и много, учитывая те ужасно долгие задержки, которые Саске испытывал во многих своих командировках. Кроме того, это был короткий междугородний перелет, который занимает не более часа. Он терпеть не мог самолеты, в которых было мало места для ног, и это постоянное бормотание стюардесс, в итоге он не любил командировки в другие страны.  
  
      Сегодня же было тяжело ни из-за стюардессы или нехватки места, то что делало его плохое настроение еще хуже, так это женщина рядом с ним. Не смотря на короткий перелет, Саске заказал билеты бизнес-класса (больше места и меньше болтовни), но это не защищало от назойливых соседей. В случае Саске соседом была молодая женщина примерно его возраста, с каштановыми волосами и теплыми зелеными глазами, которые, как и многие до неё обратили на него внимание и решили пофлиртовать. В попытке удержаться от ее убийства прямо в самолете, Саске попытался не обращать на нее внимание, после того как она несколько минут рассказывала об ужасном разрыве с последним парнем, и что сейчас ей нужно крепкое плечо, чтобы поддержать ее. Но не смотря на его усилия игнорировать ее, некоторые ее слова тронули его сердце, особенно когда тема зашла о том, что она верит в любовь «с первого взгляд»  
  
      Саске никогда не задумывался над этим феноменом, потому что для него любовь не была чем то простым, и когда она говорила о химии и «просто знаю, что он тот единственный» разум Саске погрузился в собственные чувства. Он определенно не был тем видом парней, которые были «по уши влюблены», он просто знал, что любит. То, что медленно начинается и долго строится, превращаясь в связь, которую ты больше не можешь отрицать, как бы не старался. В первый и последний раз, когда Саске влюбился у него ушли годы, и даже после того, как это случилось, ему потребовались месяцы, чтобы понять это, а затем снова год, чтобы он наконец перешел к действиям. Заставив сидеть своего соседа спокойно, Саске вспомнил точный день, когда он понял, каковы были его чувства к своему лучшему другу Наруто.  


***

  
  
_Снова Октябрь. Температура падала уже несколько недель подряд, и вскоре обещали штормы и дожди, и нужно было одевать толстую одежду, чтобы согреться — в общем, октябрь пообещал все то, чего Саске не мог терпеть. Тем не менее, он успел полюбить месяц октябрь. Не из-за плохой погоды, а из-за человека. Каждый год 10 октября Наруто праздновал свое день рождение._  
  
_Сейчас они были в средней школе, но мало что изменилось с их первой встречи в начальной школе, по крайней мере, внешне. Восемь лет спустя Саске все еще жил со своим братом Итачи, который скоро закончит университет с отличием, и затем окончательно переедет в Токио, а Наруто так и остался в приемной семье, будучи передан из одной приемной семьи в другую, как брошенная игрушка. Только из-за вмешательства Итачи, Наруто не был передан в семью, находящуюся далеко от Саске._  
  
_Ну, казалось, что кое-что все таки изменилось с тех пор, как они встретились на крыше школы. Они стали неразлучны. Ни один из них не был заинтересован в дружбе, даже если все девченки бросались к ногам Саске, потому что ни один из них не заботился о друзьях или девушках. Не смотря на это Наруто пытался пригласить своих одноклассников на свой день рождение, который был сегодня. И точно так же, как и год назад, одноклассники отклоняли его приглашения, так что, в конце концов, день рождение Наруто был проведен в доме Учих._  
  
_Именно это и происходило каждый раз, когда Наруто планировал вечеринку, чтобы отпразновать свой день рождение – попадал в дом Саске, проведя весь день со своим лучшим другом и Итачи. Саске знал, что Итачи не был против Наруто, на самом деле он даже любил этого энергичного блондина, который заставлял его младшего брата выйти из раковины. Вот почему Итачи сделал бы все, чтобы мальчик наслаждался своим особым днем. Обычно Наруто приходил к ним в дом в полдень, они ходили в кино, катались на коньках или делали что-нибудь такое, что Наруто не мог себе обычно позволить. Позже они возвращались домой, чтобы отдать Наруто свои подарки и пирог, приготовленный Итачи специально для него. Хоть Саске и не любил сладости, он брал хотя бы один кусочек, чтобы просто сделать Наруто счастливым. Вместе они собирались перед телевизором и смотрели парочку фильмов, пока не наступало время обеда, который они всегда готовили вместе, втроем занимая кухню и смеясь над навыками готовки друг дружки. После обеда Итачи всегда говорил, что ему нужно заниматься, но Наруто и Саске знали, что он просто хочет дать им время побыть наедине, не ставя в неловкое положение. В это «время» как Наруто с издевкой называл его, они обычно шли в комнату Саске, где они вдвоем играли в видео-игры на PS3._  
  
_Наруто любил играть против Саске, даже если он проигрывал больше чем выигрывал из-за отсутствия практики. Лучшие друзья или нет, они все равно оставались соперниками. Игра заканчивалась до сих пор так же, как и каждый год — Наруто засыпал на полу спальни или на кровати Саске, поэтому ему приходилось оставаться на ночь._  
  
_Саске решил, что и в этом году будет так же._  
  
_В 11:45 он занял свое место на подоконнике в гостиной, чтобы лучше видеть дорогу, ожидая Наруто, чтобы отпраздновать его 14-летие. Итачи сейчас был на кухне, пытаясь доделать глазурь к торту, перед тем как придет Наруто. Саске предлагал помочь, но Итачи был полон решимости сделать все самостоятельно. Насколько же сложно будет украшен торт глазурью?_  
  
_Прислонившись головой к холодному окну, Саске вспомнил свой последний день рождение, когда Наруто был тем, кто удивил его домашним пирогом с глазурью в виде небольших помидорок сверху. Он сказал Саске, что в день рождение обязательно должен быть торт, но так же он знал, что Саске предпочел бы помидоры взамен сладкому, и таким образом он смог все совместить. Этот сладкий жест заставил сердце Саске трепетать от волнения, и с тех пор это странное чувство появлялось в груди каждый раз, когда Наруто был рядом с ним, а это значило ежедневно, потому что блондин был довольно таки энергичным и любил обнимать Саске или потрепать его по голове или плечу._  
  
_— Откуда берется эта редкая улыбка? — спросил Итачи, стоя в дверном проеме, его рукава были закатаны, а волосы немного растрепаны. Саске покачал головой._  
  
_— Это ничего не значит. Просто задумался, — сказал он пренебрежительным тоном. Недостаток Итачи, который вечно заботился о нем, был в том, что он частенько был любопытен, а Саске ценил свое личное пространство._  
  
_— Интересно, насчет чего? — размышлял Итачи с небольшой ухмылкой на губах. Он ,конечно же, заметил, что поведение его брата поменялось в последние месяцы, и у него были подозрение по поводу причин. Со своего 14-летия Саске вёл себя немного по-другому рядом со своим блондинистым другом, и он потратил несколько недель, чтобы подготовить идеальное празднование для Наруто._  
 _Мальчик никогда не был в океанариуме, потому что ни один из его родителе не мог себе этого позволить. Следовательно, последние несколько недель он разговаривал с менеджером местного океанариума, чтобы организовать шоу дельфинов для Наруто, во время которого ему позволят присоединиться к животным в воде и разрешат погладить их. Это было небольшое животное, так что Саске был не против присоединиться к лучшему другу в воде, но для Наруто это должен быть идеальный день._  
 _Спустя десять минут Саске заметил копну белокурых волос, идущей по подъездной дорожке к их дому. Одетый в черные брюки и оранжевый свитер, Наруто выглядел оскорблением его хорошего вкуса, но Саске давно не читал лекции своему другу о выборе цвета. Просто Наруто любил оранжевый и все._  
 _Взгляд темных глаз следовал за младшим мальчиком, когда тот пробирался к их двери, но скрылся из виду, приближаясь к дому, потому что угол обзора стал резким. Через несколько секунд раздался звонок в дверь, и Саске почувствовал, как его сердце забилось от волнения. Почему для него так важно, чтобы Наруто получил свой идеальный день рождения?_  
  
_Почувствовав внутреннюю борьбу Саске, Итачи пошёл к двери, чтобы поприветствовать энергичного, почти подпрыгивающего Наруто._  
  
_— Братик Итачи! — сказал он с широкой улыбкой, переступая порог и снимая обувь._  
  
_— Привет, Наруто. С Днём Рождения, — Итачи встретил его со спокойной улыбкой, сделав шаг в сторону, чтобы позволить Наруто пройти в гостиную. — Саске уже ждёт тебя. Мы уезжаем через 15 минут._  
  
_Наруто удовлетворенно кивнул и вошел в гостинную, где Саске все еще сидел на подоконнике, решив не показывать Наруто то, что в их отношениях что-то изменилось после дня рождения Саске, даже если он сам не знал, что именно._  
  
_— Саске! Прекрати быть таким недовольным! Сегодня будет ооочень весело! —сказал Наруто, заключая Саске в дружеские объятия. Саске был не из тех, кому нравился физический контакт, но Наруто постоянно нарушал его личное пространство, чтобы быть ближе к нему, в какой-то момент Саске перестал его отталкивать. И сейчас у него перехватило сердце, когда он почувствовал, как сильные руки обвиваются вокруг его тела. Он закатил глаза, пытаясь показаться раздраженным таким проявлением любви Наруто и его буйной личности, когда на самом деле тепло его лучшего друга было похоже на собственное личное солнце._  
  
_— Хн, — сказал он, подавляя улыбку, которая грозила появиться на его губах._  
  
_— Ой, теме! Не будь таким бедным! — воскликнул Наруто, отвлекая от себя Саске._  
  
_— Я — нет, добе. Я просто не так взволнован, как ты, — пояснил Саске с ухмылкой на губах. Так было всегда между ними — Наруто, полный энергии, подпрыгивающий вверх и вниз, и невозмутимый Саске, часто прячущий руки в карманы. — Кстати, с днем рождения, — добавил он шепотом, но, как бы ни был он низок, Наруто услышал его и показал улыбку от уха до уха, снова обняв старшего мальчика._  
  
_— Ааахх, спасибо, Саске! — прощебетал он снова. — Теперь скажи мне, куда мы пойдем сегодня? Пляж?Лазертаг?Бейнтбол?_  
  
_Саске вздохнул и покачал головой в нетерпении Наруто._  
  
_— Это сюрприз, ты знаешь? Поэтому не скажу._  
  
_— Саскеее, пожааалуйста. Просто дай мне подсказку._  
  
_— Не прокатит. А теперь отпусти меня, добе. Мне нужно приготовиться, — оттолкнув Наруто от себя, Саске поднялся наверх, чтобы забрать свою, в это время лучший друг следил за каждым его шагом. «Ты что? Моя собачка?» — спрашивал он раздраженно._  
  
_Наруто надулся и скрестил руки на груди._  
  
_— Это мой день рождения, и ты мой лучший друг, так что дай подсказку, —_  
 _пробормотал он._  
  
_Вместо ответа Саске снова закатил глаза и вышел из комнаты. Он приложил слишком много усилий, чтобы спланировать идеальный день рождения для Наруто и не хотелось испортить его, сказав идиоту, куда они шли заранее._  
  
_Итачи уже молча ждал их у двери с ключами от машины в руках. Он выглядел как всегда не читаемым, и Саске оставалось только удивляться тому, о чем думал его старший брат в такие моменты. Он знал, что Саске сделал все, чтобы сделать день рождение Наруто безупречным, но тот никогда не признал бы этого, поэтому вел себя отчужденно. Но Итачи должен был знать, что это всего лишь игра, и Саске действительно заботился о Наруто. Тем не менее, он никогда не говорил ни слова младшему брату о том, что он знает._  
  
_— Братик Итачи! Саске не говорит мне, куда мы едем сегодня! — прохныкал Наруто, снова надевая ботинки. Итачи выгнул бровь и удивленно посмотрел на блондина._  
  
_— В конце концов, это сюрприз, не так ли? Сказать тебе, и тогда это испортит сюрприз, — спокойно объяснил он, открывая дверь и позволяя Саске и Наруто возглавить путь. Саске ухмыльнулся Наруто, когда блондин последовал за ним к машине._  
  
_Как всегда, когда они втроем куда то ехали, Саске сидел рядом с Наруто на заднем сиденье. Для них было вполне естественно сидеть позади, пока Итачи ехал. Так было, когда они все еще учились в начальной школе, и хотя теперь им разрешено сидеть впереди, они предпочли быть вместе._  
  
_Через полчаса они остановились перед океанариумом Конохи, и Наруто с волнением смотрел в окно._  
  
_Когда машина остановилась, он повернулся к Саске и посмотрел на него большими голубыми глазами, полными радости._  
  
_— Мы идем в океанариум? — воскликнул он, обнимая Саске за шею. — Ты лучший друг в мире._  
  
_Итачи хмыкнул спереди, когда выходил из машины, с изумлением наблюдая, как его младший брат пытался остановить Наруто от того, чтобы задушить его._  
  
_— Да, спасибо, добе. Теперь перестань быть таким навязчивым, — сказал Саске, его сердце так громко билось в груди, что он боялся, что Наруто может это услышать. Но вместо того, чтобы что-то сказать, Наруто крепче сжал Саске, прежде чем отпустил его и вылез из машины._  
  
_Внутри океанариума трио встретилось с ярким бледно-голубым светом и мерцающей подсветкой основания, создающую подводную атмосферу. Стены были нагружены информационными щитами обо всех видах морской флоры и фауны, и несколько детей разглядывали рисунки экзотических рыб и блестяще окрашенные кораллы, украшающие доску. Глаза Наруто сверкали от нетерпения, когда он огляделся вокруг и получил первое впечатление о своем сюрпризе на день рождения._  
  
_Тем временем Саске направился к стойке регистрации, где сидела пожилая женщина в синем пиджаке. Она посмотрела на него со слегка скучающим выражением лица. Не то, чтобы Саске мог сказать что-то против, он, вероятно, сошел бы с ума, если бы ему пришлось работать в таком месте, как это — кричащие дети, чрезмерно возбужденные родители и шумные школьные классы были теми вещами, которые делали все это кошмаром._  
  
_— Могу я вам помочь? — спросила женщина, Уэда-сан, ее имя, и она попыталась показаться немного веселее, чем на самом деле выглядела._  
  
_— Здравствуйте, меня зовут Учиха Саске. Я звонил вашему менеджеру несколько дней назад и организовал специальную экскурсию для моего друга Узумаки-сана, — сказал Саске в своем деловом тоне, которому, его родители были убеждены, он научился с рождения._  
  
_\- О да. Учиха-сан, Фуджимура-сан уже сообщил нам, что вы приедете сегодня. Прежде всего, у вас будет экскурсия в нашем океанариуме, вы можете выбрать, хотите ли вы сделать это сами или вам нужен гид. А потом вы пойдете в наш вольер, где у вас будет свое шоу с дельфинами, — сообщила она ему._  
  
_Саске кивнул: —Спасибо, Уэда-сан. Мы ознакомимся с океанариумом сами, экскурсовод не понадобится._  
  
_— Как пожелаете, Учиха-сан, — ответила женщина, передав ему три билета. —Хорошего дня._  
  
_— Спасибо, Вам того же._  
  
_С волнением, Наруто взял свой билет у Саске._  
  
_— Спасибо друг! Это будет так здорово! — сказал он, слегка покраснев._  
  
_Ты даже не представляешь ... Подумал Саске, потому что он был уверен, что Наруто не слышал его разговора с Уэдой-сан и ,следовательно, он не знал о личной встрече после тура._  
  
_Два часа и множество видов рыб, кораллов и морской жизни в целом, втроем они наконец то вошли в открытое помещение, в котором был бассейн, где содержались дельфины. До сих пор каждая комната, в которой они находились, воспринималась Наруто с восторгом, поражая множеством цветов и различных форм морской жизни._  
 _Вместо стен и потолков они увидели большие резервуары, заполненные сотнями рыб, некоторые из которых плавали так близко к стеклу, что почти касались их. День уже удался, и лучшее еще впереди. Наруто все еще не понял, что его ждет, и Саске не мог дождаться, когда увидит лицо его лучшего друга, как только тот всё поймет. Когда они вышли из тускло освещенных аквариумных залов, моргая от неожиданно яркого солнца, их приветствовали два молодых сотрудника, скорее всего морские биологи, одетые в синие гидрокостюмы._  
  
_— Эй, ребята! Ты должно быть Узумаки Наруто. Я Ичикава Кензо, и моя коллега Огата Ран, — сказал один из них, кланяясь перед Наруто, который выглядел так, будто кто-то только что попросил его погладить акулу._  
  
_— Привет ..., — сказал он нерешительно, ища во взгляде Саске объяснение происходящего, когда он вернул поклон._  
  
_Второй сотрудник, девушка по имени Ран, сделала шаг вперед и улыбнулась ему._  
  
_— Мы уже все подготовили. Вы можете надеть один из наших гидрокостюмов, а мы с Кензо-куном выпустим дельфинов, — объяснила она._  
  
_— Гидрокостюм? Дельфины? — Наруто запинался, все еще не понимая, что происходит._  
  
_Саске вздохнул и положил руку на плечо своего лучшего друга._  
  
_— Это мой настоящий подарок на день рождения. Ты будешь плавать с дельфинами. Я знаю, что это банально, и, вероятно, больше для девчонок, но я подумал, что это будет то, что никто другой не подарит тебе. Я хотел, чтобы это было особенным, — он попытался прояснить ситуацию, наблюдая с восторгом, как глаза Наруто расширялись с каждым сказанным его словом._  
  
_— В самом деле? Спасибо, Саске! Я готов расцеловать тебя! — воскликнул Наруто, его глаза блестели от счастья._  
  
_— Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты этого не сделал, — ответил Саске, не слишком уверенный, действительно ли он это имел в виду._  
  
_Наруто ухмыльнулся ему, прежде чем вернулся к Кензо и Ран, последняя из которых вручил ему гидрокостюм._  
  
_— Ты переодевайся, мы позаботимся обо всем остальном, — сказала она, оставив Наруто и двух Учихи._  
  
_— Я все еще не могу в это поверить! Лучший день рождения!_  
  
_— Хн. Теперь переоденься, добе._  
  
_Наруто снова улыбнулся, слегка наклонив голову, чтобы снять свитер через голову, и избавиться от штанов, тем самым обнажив загорелую, словно поцелованную солнцем кожу и стройное тело, не подтянутое, ибо он был еще слишком молод, но уже предвещающее, как он будет выглядеть, как только станет мужчиной. Загипнотизированный взглядом Наруто, Саске обнаружил, что не может отвести взгляд, и продолжал пялиться на своего лучшего друга, чувствуя, как кровь течет вниз по его венам при виде друга._  
  
_Через несколько минут Наруто надел гидрокостюм с помощью Саске, который помогал застегнуть молнию на спине, и теперь спускался по лестнице в бассейн, где Кензо и Ран уже ждали его с двумя серебристо-серыми плавающими друзьями, которые издавали забавные булькающие звуки._  
  
_— Он никогда не забудет этот день, — спокойно сказал Итачи, когда два брата заняли места рядом друг с другом на скамейке возле бассейна._  
  
_— Надеюсь, что это так, — ответил Саске, не отводя глаз от блондина, который нерешительно погладил правой ладонью дельфина и ухмыльнулся, как идиот._  
  
_— Кто бы мог подумать, что мой злобный младший брат способен быть таким милым с кем-то? Ты обычно ненавидишь других людей, — заявил Итачи, и Саске почувствовал, что его брат пристально смотрит на него._  
  
_— Заткнись, Итачи._  
  
_Низкий смешок заставил Саске, наконец, повернуться лицом к мужчине рядом с ним. Руки Итачи лежали на его бедрах, а на глаза падали темные пряди волос._  
  
_— Мне действительно нужно знать, что он значит для тебя, младший брат._  
  
_Саске прищурился. Он не хотел, чтобы Итачи лез в его дела тогда, когда он не хотел этого сам. Однако он не мог отрицать правды в словах Итачи._  
 _Ему нужно было понять, что это за странное чувство, и почему он так долго планировал идеальный день рождения. Обычно Саске не заботился о других людях, и единственным человеком, с которым он когда-либо был рядом, был Итачи, даже если они становились все более и более обособленными по мере взросления. Наруто, однако, произвел впечатление еще в первый день в начальной школе, и Саске с тех пор чувствовал к нему тягу. Он заботился о блондине и хотел, чтобы он был счастлив, но эти новые чувства пугали его, потому что он еще не понимал их. Но это не меня того факта, что он хотел, чтобы Наруто наслаждался этим днем._  
 _С улыбкой на лице он снова посмотрел на Наруто, который уже провел рукой по боку дельфина, а другой выполнял трюки с двумя тренерами, заставляя светловолосого мальчика снова смотреть с восторгом._  
  
_— Вау Саске! Это был удивительный день! Мне было очень весело! Ты должен был присоединиться ко мне в бассейне! — сказал Наруто, глубоко дыша, когда после долгого дня празднования он упал на кровать Саске. Не только поездка в океанариум была великолепна, но и торт и тонны рамена, которые они съели на обед._  
  
_\- Хн._  
  
_— Действительно, тебе нужно улучшить свой словарный запас, теме. Слова «Хн» нет в словаре, понимаешь? — заметил Наруто, все еще ухмыляясь и опираясь на локти, чтобы поддержать свой вес._  
  
_— Смотри, кто заговорил, добе. Ты тоже не лингвист, — парировал Саске, когда он упал на кровать. — Итак, ты пройдешь несколько раундов Tekken, чтобы тебе надрали задницу?_  
  
_Слишком нетерпеливый Наруто поднялся из лежачего положения на матраце и потянулся к одному из контролеров, пока Саске включал телевизор и PlayStation. На какое-то мгновение Саске подумал, позволить Наруто победить на этот раз, но его гордость взяла верх, и он решил играть честно, даже если это означало, что Наруто надерёт его зад, как всегда._  
  
_— На этот раз я тебя побью, теме!, — сказал он с энтузиазмом, переключаясь между множеством разных персонажей на экране, не выбирая ни одного._  
  
_— Конечно, — Саске выбирает себе персонажа в течение нескольких секунд, ожидая выбора другого мальчика, который проводил рукой по его грязным светлым волосам и хмурил яркие голубые глаза, застывшие на экране телевизора, потому что он не мог решить, какой персонаж использовать._  
  
_— Просто нажмите случайную кнопку. Я не хочу ждать всю ночь._  
  
_— Заткнись, теме! Это важное решение. Больше силы или больше скорости ... хм ..._  
  
_— Это не имеет значения. Все что тебе следует делать, это нажимать кнопку «удар» — Саске ухмыльнулся. Он никогда не мог сопротивляться желанию поддразнить Наруто._  
  
_— Ты за это заплатишь! — сказал блондин, наконец, выбрав персонажа._  
 _Первый раунд был коротким, и персонаж Наруто был быстро разгромлен, что расстроило его. Но Саске знал о настойчивости Наруто и был уже подготовлен к серии реваншей, и вскоре они прислонившись друг к другу, бросали хорошо знакомые оскорбления в сторону, пока их персонажи сражались на экране._  
  
_Это были моменты, которые Саске ценил больше всего; когда они могли полностью расслабиться рядом друг друга и смеяться над их результами в чем-то столь тривиальном, как в видео-игра. Он наслаждался беззаботностью Наруто и прикосновением его кожи, чувством дружеского общения, когда он лежал на коленях Саске с этими сверкающими глазами, смотрящими на него — прямо как сейчас. Сердце Саске пропустило удар, когда он посмотрел на Наруто, который, казалось, устал за весь день.. И впервые в жизни Саске почувствовал желание поцеловать другого человека._  
  
_В то время как Наруто засыпал у него на коленях, все что хотел сделать Саске, это наклониться и поцеловать его мягкие губы. Он хотел знать, что почувствует, и будет ли Наруто таким же вкусным, как и его запах._  
  
_И это осознание настолько поразило его, будто он ударился о кирпичную стену._  
  
_Я влюблен в него._  


***

  
  
— Да, и вот почему я все еще верю, что ты можешь влюбиться в кого-то с первого взгляда. Это похоже на волшебство, — девушка, сидевшая рядом с Саске, счастливо болтала, вернув его к реальности, так что это было очень больно. У него вырвался вздох. В этот день более десяти лет назад он планировал провести идеальный день для Наруто, но в конце концов Саске все еще не мог забыть четырнадцатый день рождения лучшего друга — день, когда он понял, что был влюблен в него.  
  
Они были не вместе еще больше года, но с того дня Саске решил сделать Наруто своим. И это удалось.  
  
Тем не менее через несколько минут он приземлится в Конохе, чтобы разрушить эту важную связь, и у него заболело сердце. Двенадцать лет назад он сделал бы все, чтобы сделать Наруто своим, ни разу не подумав, что наступит время, когда они расстанутся по собственному желанию. Это больно, черт.  
  
Девушка отпустила его руку, как будто он обжег ее прикосновением и посмотрела на него сердитыми глазами.  
  
— Не нужно быть таким грубым, придурок, — сказала она, отходя от него, скрестив руки на груди. Саске покачал головой и собирался ответить на ее плохое поведение, когда голос стюардесса объявил о посадке и попросила всех пассажиров пристегнуть ремни безопасности. Считая ненужным начинать спор со своим соседом по сиденью, Саске выглянул в окно на взлетно-посадочную полосу, вспоминания о том дне, который был так много лет назад, были еще свежи в его голове.  
Через несколько минут самолет коснулся земли, и Саске смог разглядеть знакомые очертания города, в котором он вырос. После пяти лет бегства от своего прошлого, чтобы защитить то, что он действительно любил, он вернулся в Коноху.  
  
Ему стало плохо.


End file.
